The Beautiful Darkness
by LoverofDarkness1
Summary: When you go though life being told that you'll never be good enough, finding love is the last thing you except to happen, so when love is found in the form of a  Vampire who will do anything to protect what is his. The darkness never looked so beautiful.
1. Alone

**When Darkness Ascends **

Possessive: a territorial dominion of a state.

* * *

My move to Forks Washington was an unexpected one, really just made on a whim. I mean anything was better than staying with a mother who abuses you and a stepfather, who doesn't care whether or not you exist. It's been a hellish few years but now I was going to stay with my father David; I haven't seen my dad since I was 12. I barely remember what he looks like.

He and my mom spilt when I was younger. My dad had finally come to the "odd" conclusion that my mom was really controlling, she took every chance to destroy my father's pride and strip him of all the dignity he had left. After a while he grew tired of my mom's shit and just left her and me. But before dad left he told me that no matter what happened he would never stop loving me. After all these years with limited contact, I have a hard time believing that it was true.

I watched my dad drive away without looking back once, after that day the abuse started. My mom started drinking and yelling at me, telling me that I was just like my good for nothing father and then out of nowhere she punched me in the face breaking my nose.

There's never been a moment that I didn't believe my mother.

I would always be alone.

I woke up this morning feeling better than I had in years. I took a moment to take in the peacefulness of that morning before I would be awakening to do my chores. After that small blissful moment the bedroom door was promptly slammed open. I immediately sit up in time to find my mother standing in the doorway of my room.

"Get up" she said with a deadly calm to her voice.

I cringed from hearing the sound of her emotionally voided voice, and as I turn to get out of bed I felt a hand connect with the side of my face, I didn't even see it coming.

"I thought I told you to get up "she screeched at me." Get your ass up, you have chores to do before your flight, and I will be damned if you leave this house a mess before you leave".

I get out of bed and start to my door but apparently I'm not fast enough for mother and the first of my beatings start. I try to block out the pain, as I hear her wish I never was born, or that she hates me, and never wanted me.

Mother has finished beating me almost to death. She always leaves me aware enough to remember where I am, her gift to me as she puts it. I do my best to crawl my way to the bathroom to start cleaning. I leave the door open because mother says I don't deserve privacy.

I do my routine checkup of myself in the mirror hoping that some of my old bruises are gone and seeing what new bruises mother has added to my body.

I flinch from looking at black and blue bruises covering my body going all the down my chest down my thigh and on my legs, my back is covered in cuts from the whippings mother gives me daily to remind me how worthless I am.

I can remember a time when we were happy, my mom and me, it was before my dad left, we looked like a perfect family, we went camping, had family dinners and everything.

I can't even think about my painful past while my future looked so bleak, I was so sure that one day mom would have killed me.

I don't know when my mom became a bitter Harpy bent on destroying my life, but she did and I can't change that fact. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I look into the mirror, and I can't see anyone worth loving. The person looking back at me was unfamiliar, he looked broken, sacred, someone who looks like they haven't received a day's love or affection.

Maybe mother right, maybe I don't deserve to be alive, maybe if I died she would be happy. I reach under the sink and find my straight blade, I forgot to pack it and I dare not leave it behind. My dad had giving it to be before he left "passing it on" as he put it. I roll my the sleeve of my right arm up and look down to see to the cuts on my arm they match the ones on my left arm. Each cut represent everything I believe about myself, no one could want someone like me, someone so broken.

I drag the blade across my skin, living in the pain, reminding myself that I can still feel, for now. I almost breakdown and cry, I want to cry and as I let the tears fall down my face I can hear my mom scream in my head "men don't cry". But I'm not a man she says I'm her big gay disappointment.

* * *

My mom is driving me to Logan Airport to catch my flight to Forks. I stare out my window watch the scenery go by , I'll miss this city , it was one of freedom from going to Chinatown for New Year's or going to the big library downtown. I'll miss the busy streets of Boston, but maybe the quiet woods of Forks might help me unwind.

This is the longest me and mother have gone without her slinging insults at me, it was a nice change from the norm. But of course the silence in the car doesn't last for long.

"You better be on your best behavior and if you aren't, I'll know" she threatens.

I briefly wonder how she'll find, she barely speaks to David. I mentally snort in my head, mother seems to have this ability to find out when I'm in trouble and even if I'm not she still thinks I need to be taught a lesson. I turn to look into her eyes and I'm shock to see that there are no emotions in her eyes she's dead serious and I can't help but fear for my safety even in Forks.

Finally after an hour of uncomfortable silences we arrive at the airport. As I grab my bags out of the car I start walking to my gate while mother walking behind me. I can't wait to get the hell away from mother; I was so close to freedom I could taste it. As I get ready to board my plane she stops me , she grabs my hands and I think she's about to give me hug , she sees the hope in my eyes and starts laughing , she looks me dead in my eyes and says.

"Just because you're leaving doesn't mean your any less of a freak then before ", she tells me, " and I want you to remember that neither me or anyone you meet will ever love you"

She turns me around and pushes me toward the gate and yells cheerfully "Have a nice trip".

As I board the plane I can't believe I even got my hopes up about her, she will never change and no one will ever love me. I sit down in my seat as I get ready for the plane to take off. As the plane takes off, I start thinking about what my life will be like once I land in Forks. I'll have to deal with starting off being the new kid at a new school ,I'm dreading the task of hiding my bruises from my dad , after looking at the clock overhead I saw that I have been obsessing for over an hour, I decide to at least get some rest before the plane lands .

I fall asleep hoping that my life couldn't get any worst.

* * *

Emmetts (POV)

Deep in the woods of Forks, a mansion of great grandeur can be found. Amazing creatures of great beauty also reside inside of the mansion. A family of Vampires, the Cullen's, were spending the day inside because of the rare showing of the sun forcing them to stay away from the public eye.

The Cullen family is lounging around enjoying each other company when all of a sudden the smallest vampire goes rigid.

"Alice, what do you see", her mate Jasper asked her. Alice was a psychic with the ability to see the future based on a person's decisions.

Alice's mate Jasper was a vampire with the power of Empathy the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions around him. He was a great asset when it comes to tense situations.

"There is going to be a new student in school tomorrow, he is the son of Doctor Halliwell" Edward said. he was a vampire with the power to read minds. "Then why is she looking so sad", Edwards mate Rosalie asked, worried about what her sister was seeing.

Just as she asked that question Alice came out of her trance. She looked toward her last sibling; as he was detached from his family.

"Your mate is coming Emmett, but he so broken and hurt "Alice said sadly, "we need to help him, you can't even imagine the things he's been through Emmett."

At that comment Emmett turned around with a look of rage on his face, wondering who would dare hurt his mate, and upset that he couldn't be there when he knows his mate needed him.

"Alice you're sure he's coming to Forks" he asked" and he's really my mate?" Alice nodded. "Then I'll protect him, even from himself" Emmett said with conviction.

"Pray tell Emmett how you plan on doing that without exposing us." Rosalie sneered.

"Rose, calm down" said Edward trying to calm down his mate. "No, we finally settle down and you want to go add another distraction to our lives" Rose yelled to Emmett. "Am I the only one who remembers what Bella did to this family?"

Alice and Edward hissed at hearing that name.

Bella Swan was the daughter of the local Chief of police, when Bella started school she learn about the Cullen's and become besotted with Edward , who at the time wasn't with Rosalie. Because of Bella's strange ability to shield her thoughts and alluring scent drove Edward to want to learn about this strange creature, he and Bella became close but Edward always knew that his heart belong with Rosalie and when he told Bella as to not string her along, she became furious refusing to believe that Edward didn't want to be with her anymore.

Bella was beside her self and went a little insane. She got so desperate that she cut herself in an attempt to get Edward to change her when he refused, she went to the one Cullen she knew would never refuse her, Emmett. She begged Emmett to change her and she even went as far to tell him that the only reason she went out with Edward was to get close to him, Emmett was enraged and for once lost his temper and almost killed Bella before Esme stepped in to save her for the dangerous Vampire.

After that Bella has been blackmailing the Cullen's for months now. They couldn't kill her yet without drawing attention from the townsfolk and with the wolf pack on her side it was nearly impossible to touch her.

"Your being selfish Emmett how can you do this to us, you would put us in more danger because of a FUCKING HUMAN." Rosalie was furious at this point and no one could stop her wrath.

"Like I said before he'll only being a distraction for you anyway." Rose yelled at him.

What happen next surprised everyone.

Emmett lunged at Rosalie in anger. Jasper sent some calming vibes around the room to calm everyone down.

"My mate is not a distraction, and you will not speak that way about him again if you value your life." Emmett told her.

"You don't even know him Emmett", Edward tried to tell him.

"Everybody needs to calm down," Alice told everyone, trying to defuse the situation." Your mate whose name is Alec by the way will be a part of this family so we should get used to it and fast." She told them." Rose please saves your judgments until you meet him, even you wouldn't turn him away."

With that being said Alice walk out with Jasper trailing right behind her. After a few minutes the rest of the family left.

"I hope you know what you're doing Emmett" Rosalie said as she and Edward walk out of the room. Edward stepped back into the room.

" Emmett , I know you care about your mate , but you have to admit I'm right , you don't even know this kid, and I won't have any more misfortune fall on this family, if something happens because of him , I will dispose of him" Edward warned Emmett.

"If I ever find out you laid a hand on my mate, I will kill you." With that said he stormed out of the house and ran towards the forest hoping to out his anger on the surrounding trees, he was so wrapped up in his anger that he didn't hear Alice approach.

"Emmett, can we talk?" he nodded and sat down at the base of the nearest tree.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm behind you 100%, your mate is going to be my new best friend and I won't let anyone hurt him." She gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving him alone, with only the thought of his mate on his mind.

A/N: edited 8/9/12


	2. Worth Fighting For

Sudden Change

_If all is lost is it really worth fighting for _

" Attention all passengers , we will be landing in Forks Washington in ten minutes , please be seated and ready for landing ." the intercom announced to the passengers on the flight. The flight to Seattle from Boston lasted about 10 hours so I was glad to be finally close to getting off this damn plane.

"Finally," I thought. I had just waked from a strange dream filled with images of a forest and snow, I couldn't explain it but it just felt really safe and warm. It was really weird I was walking through a dark forest. I could barely see three feet in front of me, with the darkness pressing in on me from all sides. I felt like something or someone was calling to me. I didn't know what it was but I wanted it badly.

Stretching in my seat I thought of what I was going to say to David when I see him. After all those years of not seeing him, it might be awkward to be living with him. Mother must have already told him all about me and it scared the hell out of me. My body tensed up in thought to what might happen if my dad found out.

What if he acted the same way as mom, I couldn't take it. It hurts to think that my dad would hurt me; I wouldn't be able to recover from it. It would kill me.

Getting my things together I mentally prepare myself to meet him, as I wait my turn to exit the plane some idiot with his bag hit my wrist, and I felt a shooting pain radiating up my arm. I did my best not to scream out in pain, it felt like my arm was on fire. I wanted to breakdown and cry right there in the middle of the isle. I would really have to work on that so David won't get suspicious.

This is why I didn't like flying people like that; I mean we're all getting off the same plane.

Walking towards the gate I spotted David trying to find me in the crowd, instead of letting him strain his neck in vain to find me, with me being so short. I hated the fact that I was so short.

"Dad", I yelled to him hoping to get his attention, he finally found me and started towards me.

As he got closer I couldn't help my gasp as he hadn't change a bit. He stilled had the same dark chestnut hair with the red streak which we both shared. His eyes the same dark greens like the forest I would be living in and the annoying fact that he was taller than me.

"Hey dad," I said, I stepped up and gave him a hug.

"My god Alec you haven't changed a bit ", he told me, holding me at arm's length. I couldn't believe this was happening. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I loved being held my dad it felt like I finally arrived home.

"How's your mother doing? I haven't spoken to her in a while." He asked me.

"Mom's doing fine dad", I really wasn't allowed to call him David to his face, so I have to get out of the habit.

"So did you get your bags yet?" He asked me." I'll help you bring them to the car."

Thank god he offered because I brought every single piece of clothing I owned.

"They're over there", I pointed out.

I tried my best to burst out laughing when he saw the ten bags waiting for us to get.

Because of the changeable weather in Boston I had a lot of warm clothes to bring with me and the fact I loved to shop probably didn't help much either.

"Alright squirt let's get these bags in the car." There he goes teasing me about my height, I thought to myself. After the amount of struggling and dropping of bags we finally got them in the car in one piece. I wasn't really worried about the ride into Forks; David loved to talk and as always had a lot to say about the life in Forks.

"So you know what your first day might be like being the new kid, but not to worry you're not the only "new' student, He said.

"Chief Swan's Daughter Bella just moved to Forks like a year ago, so you guys might have something in common there."

"Whatever", I thought. I not the type of person to join cliques and I hope to shed the title new kid after a while. After a while of David talking about what to except, I put in my IPod and hoped he wouldn't wake me as I dozed off.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

After burning off some steam in the forest Emmett started walking back home thinking about what to except when his mate gets here. He was excited and just a little bit nervous about the fact that his soul mate was coming to town.

How could he protect him from his family if they considered him a threat and not only that but save him from himself.

Was he strong enough to protect him?

Would he even like him?

There was so many questions surrounding his mate, he couldn't wait to get them all answered.

Running the rest of the way back to his house Emmett walk into the living room to find his mother Esme waiting for him. He stopped short wondering what she wanted. She had a look on her face that said she wasn't so sure how to begin to say what she wanted.

"Emmett, please sit down we need to talk." She told him. Sitting down he waited for her to start speaking.

"Edward told me what was going on and I personally wanted to let you know that you have me and your father's full support." She said, "But that being said, I'm worried about you Emmett this is all new to you and I'm wondering what you think about it."

"Honestly Esme I don't have a clue what I'm going to do, there are so many doubts running through my mind right now. I don't want to hurt him." He told her. "What am I going to do about Edward, he sees him as a threat and I hate to say it but if it comes down to it ….. I'll kill Edward if he comes near my mate."

Esme gasped in shocked, she had just meant to talk to Emmett about his mate she didn't think that he would be so possessive about him already.

"That's you brother Emmett, how could you say something like that, Edward believes he protecting the family." Emmett jumped up out of his seat. "Alec is MINE and I will protect him with my life, if a single hair is missing off his head, I'll detach his from his body."

And with that he went to his room to get ready for school the next day, his mate was coming.

A/N sorry it's such a short chapter, longer chapters if I get more reviews

Edited on 08/09/12


	3. Awareness

A/N : I just to thank all the people who reviewed for the first two chapters of my story... so thanks to EllietheBuddha , Dark Angel 5120, YaioGirlFan and if I missed anyone I'm really sorry and love you all so much.

So here what you guys have been waiting for ….

**Awareness **

_You can't change what was destined to be _

The drive to Forks was a long one, but what do I know I was sleep for most of the drive there. After what seemed like forever we pulled up in front of the house.

Getting out of the car, I took a moment to look around at my surroundings. The place was beautiful. Everywhere you looked there was nature. Trees with the trunks covered in moss, the ground covered in the most gorgeous flowers I have ever seen. Looking into the forest it seemed so open but so closed at the same time, like it was keeping secret.

Little did I know that secret was about to involve me.

"You ready to go inside?" David asked me.

Taking my eyes off the forest I turned to look at the house. It seemed to fit right into the scenery; the house looking like it came right out of a storybook fairytale. With an all wooden exterior I just screamed country I hoped I looked better inside.

We started to unload the car bringing my luggage upstairs to my room. As I open the door to my room I just knew I was going to love it here. My room was awesome!

The walls were painted black with red abstract designs drawn on the walls. A queen size bed which looked inviting was cover in red and black sheets. Of course being the person I am, I was drawn to the closet, opening it to find a normal size walk in closet.

Putting my stuff away I started think about my future here in Forks. I would be starting school tomorrow. At least here I won't look like a freak wearing long sleeve shirts all the time. How am I supposed to hide this from David, it seems that mother didn't tell him anything. I at least expected him know small stuff about me. Maybe there was someone looking out for me after all.

It brought tears to my eyes knowing at any time he could find out and knowing that he might reject me broke my heart. I didn't want to lose my father; he was all I had left.

I started sobbing after that thought. I could imagine it now, I could see the anger on his face , the betrayal in his voice casting me out.

I brought my right arm up to my chest. I pulled down my sleeve and stared at those cuts on my arm. They seemed to taunt me, screaming at me, telling me that I was worthless, unloved, and a freak.

I got up to lock the door to my room, which was a blessing in and of its self.

I reached in to my bag and pulled out my knife. I took a deep breath and dragged the blade across my arm, relishing in the fact that I could feel something. Tears dropped from my eyes as the pain grew. After a few minutes of cutting I just sat on my bed and stared at the wall just thinking about how my life became this twisted hell.

_I woke up that morning happy. It was my birthday and I was turning 14. I had rushed downstairs to start my chores early so mother wouldn't have any reason to be angry at me today. _

_Walking into the kitchen I saw a plate a food on the table. I first thought that the plate was my mother's but she didn't seem to be home. I was surprised; I thought I was for me. I sat down to start eating, soon as I picked up my fork the door slammed open to see my mother staring at me with such hate in her eyes._

"What_ the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me. _

"I_ thought I was for my birthday" I told her _

_She walked over and struck me in my face. I fell of the chair from the force of her hitting me. _

"What_ have I told you, freaks like you don't get to have birthday. But you wanted breakfast so here eat it." _

_Before I knew what happened she had picked up the plate and threw it me hitting me in my face with the food. I sat there in shock crying with food falling down my face. _

"Happy_ Birthday" She sneered at me, before storming out of the room._

"_Oh yeah, Clean this mess up" she told me and went about her day. _

I had apparently I had feel asleep, I heard David calling me for dinner. As I got up to go downstairs I felt like someone was watching me. Turning towards the window all I saw was the outside. I just shrugged off the feeling and went to eat dinner with my father.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I had decided to stake out my future mate's house to see him in person before he started school the next day. I took a lot of time to decide and a lot of teasing from Alice before I worked up the courage to even come here.

But here I am hiding in a tree which faced an empty room as I waited silently for a sign of my mate. I wasn't waiting long before the room door open and in walked the most stunning creature I have ever laid eyes on. My eyes followed him around as he took in his new room. He was amazed at what he saw and so was I.

He has slim figure but had curves as well, his skin was an olive tone which looked smooth and creamy. His hair which was pitch black and was let down and ended at his shoulders, there was a red tint in his hair that would make him stand out.

I just watched him explore his room and his new surroundings. When all of a sudden he started crying and for some reason I felt like my heart was breaking and I felt sadness and despair filter into my body and I just knew those emotions belong to him. I looked back into the room to see my mate cutting himself and it filled me with rage seeing my mate whimper in pain and all I wanted was to hold him in my arms and soothe away the pain.

As he lay down on his bed all I could do was stare; he was so beautiful and he was mine. With that thought in mind I stepped into his room I walked across the floor to his bed. As I looked down at his sleeping form I could see the look of pain on his face but as reached to touch his face he stirred like he was about to wake up.

I dashed out of his room and back to my spot in the trees. As he got out of bed and went to leave his room. He looked back towards my direction as if he saw something, I moved a second to late and I thought he had seen me. He shrugged and left the room

I swear he took my heart with him.

A/N edited on 08/09/12


	4. Time Heals

Hey guys. It's been a while since I last updated so before we start the chapter , there will not be any more POV from Emmett for a while it's really hard to write him right now , but if you guys think differently then I'll change it , so let me know.

**Can Time Heal All Wounds**

Waking up this morning was the hardest thing that I had ever had to do. I didn't have the strength to face all those people who would no doubt want to know all about the new kid at school. I'm not a big fan of people who like to gossip about other people , I've have better things to do with my time then talk about other people's problems. I have a shitload of my own.

Sighing as I got up to hop in the shower, I refused to look a hot mess on my first day of school. Making my way to the bathroom, I wondered if David was still home. I mean he said last night that he keeps really weird hours at the hospital. I took a detour downstairs to look around. After looking around the house I found a note on the refrigerator door.

_Alec, _

_Had to run into the office earlier then I thought I would._

_I'm going to be working late today so have a_ _great day at school, _

_Love Dad _

That was nice of him, I thought to myself. The only notes I was used to getting from my mom were ones like clean the kitchen or clean her room. It was a nice change from the norm.

Making my way upstairs I finally make it into the bathroom. I loved my bathroom. It was designed with red, black and white streaks just like my bedroom. It was so cool.

Turning the shower to full blast, who would have thought the spray of hot water would be so relaxing to my senses. I could feel my muscles relaxing under the water pressure. It felt like all the emotions I had harbored were being lifted.

Complete bliss

As I showered I thought about what happened yesterday. I could have sworn I saw someone or something at my window. It might have been the after effects of being on the plane. But I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching me. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a strong feeling of longing. I thought back to the dream that I had on the plane. It was that same feeling, it was so close but yet still out of reach.

Whatever, I thought.

Finally after the water started to grow cold, I jumped out of the shower. As I was about to exit the bathroom I stopped at the mirror to look at my reflection.

I still couldn't look at myself with cringing at the memories that I brought to me.

"I_ can't stand to look at you, disgusting piece of filth"_

"_You don't deserve to live" _

_"How can you stand there and think what you are is normal" _

_"Who would love a FREAK like you?" _

I came out of my trance to realize that I was sobbing on the bathroom floor. I felt disgusting, worthless and so alone. How could someone not look at me and see how broken I was. How can you not look at me and see how much I'm hurting. I tried to hide it the best I could but even I couldn't be that strong all the time.

The phrase time heals all wounds is a lie. Not even time can erase the pains of the heart or the mind. I'm living proof that time makes things harder not easier.

After all this time how can the pain feel as fresh as the day it happened? It still feels like someone ripped my heart right out of my chest and threw it away.

It's not worth going through life knowing the scars on your skin and heart will eventually drive away everyone from your life? Is it really worth fighting for?

Moving to Forks was supposed to take me away from my pain. But yet all I feel is ….

That's the thing I don't feel anything. I feel like there's nothing there.

I would give anything to feel something, anything would be better than walking around like the undead. Our emotions are what make us human, I guess I'm lacking in that department.

Reaching into my bath kit I reached for my razor. I always keep it on hand for these exact moments.

Turning it over in my hands I thought of the possibility, it would be so easy just to end it all, and take away all the pain I held in my heart and in my mind.

No I wouldn't be weak; I couldn't let this break me.

It won't break me

I threw the razor in to toilet and flushed it.

I almost started crying knowing I just threw away my only lifeline. I thought about how this would affect my stay in Forks.

Forks was supposed to be a change for me and I won't let my past ruined it for me anymore. I can't let my past determine my future.

Getting up from the floor, I made my way to my room to get dressed for school.

I chose my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, white T, black cardigan and high top shoes. I glanced in the mirror on my way out of my room. "Damn I look good" I thought out loud.

Making my way downstairs I stopped in the kitchen to grab an apple from the fridge. I would need to go food shopping as I saw that the fridge was poorly stocked. As I made my way out the door I stopped to grab my raincoat as it was drizzling outside.

I turned to start walking in the direction of the school when I noted a car in the driveway.

Since I knew David wasn't home, I walked up to the black Honda Civic and noticed that not only was the door unlocked but there was a letter on the driver's seat.

I opened up the door and grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Dear Alec, _

_I thought you could use this gift, if only not to get your hair wet _

_-Dad _

I couldn't hold it in. I started jumping up and down screaming my head off. I couldn't believe he got me car this was the best thing anyone could have gave me.

Getting into MY car, I started towards my new school. The school wasn't hard to find, as I pulled up in front of the school. I couldn't help but noticed that this school looked friendlier then my old school, seeing all the students staring at my car was a little bit unnerving.

I really hoped I would like it here.

I finally couldn't wait to get in there and got out of my car to face what lay ahead.

A/N edited on 08/09/12


	5. Forks High

**Forks High Part: 1 **

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I am only borrowing her beautifully written characters.

Walking to towards the main office I took time to take in my surroundings. It looked like any other school you would see. It had an open campus, brick buildings and a small parking lot. I started to walk towards the main office without drawing attention to myself. Walking into the office, I noticed that a woman with red hair was sitting behind a desk sorting through papers.

"Hey my name is Alec Halliwell and I'm here to pick up my schedule" I told her politely.

The women glanced up from her work and looked me up and down; it strangely felt like I was being scanned. She gave me this look like she was assessing me or something.

"So, you're the long lost son of Dr. Halliwell?" She asked me.

Really lady like you don't know that all ready. It's hard for me to believe that people are still talking about me and my whole history with my dad. I mean if my dad wasn't the person that he was they probably wouldn't even bothered.

"Yes ma'am, here for my first day of school." I said politely. "I love it here in Forks so far so I'm really excited to be starting." I said with fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"Of course you are", she replied with a sarcastic tone.

Did this woman not like me already?

What the hell did I do to her, I heard about judging a book by its cover but that was fast.

"May I have my schedule please", I asked with a strained smile.

She handed me all my forms and my parking sticker for my car. I took them quickly before she could change her mind.

"Please have these forms signed by your teachers and brought back by the end of the day and not a minute later." she stated.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said and the left the room. I couldn't believe the nerve of some people. I hated people who acted so high and mighty all the time. I mean what makes you more special than anyone else.

I guess I was in there for a while, the hallways are bustling with students and it's hard to find your way around. I took a look around the hallway and it looked like a regular high school. There were posters for prom and drama club on the walls.

I was trying to avoid bumping was hard enough but trying to read a map while I am walking is impossible. As soon as I looked up from the map, I walk into a wall or what I thought was a wall.

I was pissed off and ready to tear this random person a new one. I mean how hard is it to watch where you're going. But then again I was looking at a map instead of the hallway.

I looked up into the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen, and then all I saw was blackness.

I had fainted.

* * *

Emmett's POV

As a hundred and fifty year old vampire you would think I would hate going to school every day. And you would be right. I loathed the fact that I had to repeat this lame learning process over and over.

But I couldn't wait to get to school today; this is the day I would remember for the rest of my so called life. I could barely contain my excitement for today.

I get to meet my mate today. He would be the only person that would complete me, my other half. No one could replace him in my eyes and I wouldn't want them to.

"Emmett calm down before you break something! Esme yelled to me as I ran through the house. "Emmett I swear to god if you break one thing in this house you're grounded for a month.

"He's just excited today, at least more then usually", Edward pointed out.

"Well that's no reason to run amuck" Esme said matter" But I can understand why he so excited."

"I don't know why" Rose sneered, "He's only setting himself for more heartache. I mean who's to say that this boy will even like him."

"They're soul mates Rose; they will be drawn to each other." Esme said.

I could hear the conversation going on in the kitchen. What if Rose was right? What if this didn't work out and I hurt Alec. I could picture him in my arms and it was a perfect fit. I wanted Alice's vision to come true, I wanted him to love me as much as I already loved him.

"Guys lets go were going to be late," I yelled to my siblings.

I heard them rushing downstairs to meet me outside by the cars.

"I'm driving ", Alice called out.

That started an argument, everyone wanted to drive their own cars but we had to keep the flashy down to a minimum. We were the richest family in town and we couldn't even show it because of the humans who live in this town.

"Emmett, why don't you drive and Edward should drive his Volvo," Alice said.

"Why ", I asked confused. I rarely drive my jeep unless we're going hunting.

Planting her hands on her hips Alice and yelled.

"Don't question the psychic." She said stomping her foot.

We hopped in the cars and sped to school. As soon as we got there a scent hit my nose. It was an amazing smell. It smelt like a tropical island and I just knew my mate was here. I started looking around the parking lot but couldn't find him anywhere. I was getting pissed off. I couldn't believe that he wasn't out here, where the hell was he.

"Emmett calm down your eyes are turning pitch black" Jasper said trying to calm me down.

But I was beyond reasoning, I started to panic. My emotions were starting to take over and I was immune to jaspers powers.

What if something happen to him?

What if someone touched him?

HE'S MINE! I roared out loud.

I started to the school building dead set on finding my beautiful mate, with my family trailing behind me. I slammed open the front door of the school and started searching for my mate. As I'm storming through the hallway, people are moving out of my way they were scared of the big bad Cullen. I parted the hallway and everyone moved except for this one kid who's nose is stuck in a piece of paper.

The smell was getting stronger like he was right in front of me. A second later I felt something bounce off my chest. I was startled, the thing that hit felt really warm and I shock of electricity went through me. Looking down I see him and I was rendered breathless he was more beautiful than I could have imagined with his red and black hair and small figure he was like my own personally angel.

He looked up into my eyes and fainted. I caught him before he hit the floor. He landed in my arms.

It was a perfect fit.

A/N edited on 08/09/12


	6. Even Angels Fall

Even Angels Fall 

Sorry for the long wait guys, just started college so trying to get into the flow of thing. I was so touched by the comments left on this story, so this one is for all my awesome readers.

P.S – The characters of Twilight belong to amazing Miss Meyers.

_A thing of beauty is a joy forever: its loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness. -John Keats _

* * *

Visions flashed before my eyes. It was so surreal.

Walking along the shore of a beach I could see something sparkling in the distance. The beach was beautiful it stretched for what seems like forever. I could see the sun setting in the background. I could feel the longing in my heart reach towards the unknown. I just knew that if I reached it everything would be okay. As I got closer I gasped in shock there in the sunlight was the dude that nearly knock me over, his amber eyes promising me warmth and safety. He reached his hand out to me and said in the most amazing voice ever.

"Wake up Alec" The Person said. "Come back to me my angel, I'll protect you and keep you safe I promise.

As I started to wake I noticed all the voice of the students of Forks High. I opened my eyes and stared into those same amber eyes from my dreams. That's when I noticed that I wasn't on the floor as I had thought but in his arms, he held me tightly to his body like he was afraid that I would disappear. I wanted him to put me down but I have never felt as safe as I did in his arms. Something about him seemed familiar but I just couldn't place it.

"Umm, can you put me down now please", I asked the burly giant.

"Sorry", He replied as he gently put me down. I could have sworn I saw a flash of disappointment cross his face.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He was about 6'4ft and really muscular. His skin was really pale and for some strange reason really cold. He gave me a little smirk knowing that I was sorta checking him at.

Maybe I should say something before this becomes awkward.

"Thanks for catching me….. Uh" I said while looking towards the ground.

"Emmett", He said.

"Well thank you for catching me Emmett." I told him. That smile made me weak in the knees.

Lifting my face to look at him," Anytime Angel", he said.

Blushing I replied, "Actually my name is Alec."

I stared at him for a few more seconds before turning around to start heading to class. I couldn't believe that I acted like such a dork. That guy was so cute and I acted like such a freak. I turned the corner when I thought I heard someone yell Wait! , I heard someone call after me but I turned the corner before I could be spotted or at least that's what I thought.

Before I could turn into my English Lit class I found something blocking my way. I didn't even see them coming, they just popped out of nowhere. When I looked up to tell the person off, I saw my hero looking down on me with a smirk on his face that made me want to faint again.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him, wondering what he wanted. Most guys that look like that not really give me the time of day.

"Yeah", he replied. "I think you owe me for catching you back there."

I had a strange urge to punch him in the face.

"Excuse me" I said appalled.

"So how about you sit with me at lunch today and we'll call it even." He told me.

"Whatever. If it will get you out of my way then yes, I will sit with you at lunch." I told him.

"I love it when they get feisty "he said." Are you going to purr for me kitty?"

I know that I should have been really annoyed, but for some reason I knew he was flirting and it made me feel really warm inside.

"You're even more beautiful up close" he said out of nowhere.

What did he mean up close? Has he seen me before today, this was just way too weird.

"I'm going to be late for class." I told him hoping that he would move out of my way.

"What the rush" He said with a smirk

I was starting to get really annoyed. Who the hell did this guy think he was? But I refused to let this guy get the best of me.

And with a smile on my face I left him with two words that oddly left a shit-eating grin on his face.

Bite me ….

And I could have sworn I heard him say something in return.

Emmett's POV

He had no clue what those words did to me; I could just picture him in MY bed, wrapped up in my arms. I would bite him alright in places he would never imagine. With that thought I went to class with the thought of having my mate screaming my name in my mind.

A/N – What did you guys think of the new chapter let me know –Alec


	7. Turning Tables

Turning Tables 

Here's the new chapter …

_Beauty can be just as dangerous as any other drug. It ensnares the senses, captures your mind and overrides all common sense. It takes one of pure strength to look beneath the beauty to find what lies under the skin. _

* * *

I must be going crazy. I've never done something like this before. Why did I let him talk me into this?

Why would I agree to sit at lunch with someone that I barely know?

It's just not me?

Or is it?

So much has changed in the short time I've been in Forks, I'm constantly feeling like I am searching for something and I'm so close to finding it then it escapes my grasps. I never felt this way before and it was driving me nuts! It's like this intense feeling that keeps building up till I feel like I'm about to explode.

As I left my class and started toward the lunch room, I was ambushed from the side by a girl with a nasally voice. I turned around when I felt her tap my shoulder. I flinched from her touch and tried really hard not to show it.

"Hey, your Alec right?" she asked

Like she didn't know that before she walked up to me? I don't understand the minds of some people.

"Yes and you would be?" I asked this intrusive girl. This was the second person today that had made it their mission to try to talk to me.

"I'm Bella Swan", She replied. "I saw what happened earlier between you and Emmett Cullen and I just thought I should give you some advice."

What kind of advice could this girl offer me that would concern Emmett?

I stopped walking at that point giving Bella my full attention.

With a smirk on her face she started talking again.

"The Cullen's are not what they seem, they're dangerous." She said," You should stay far away from them, you could get hurt."

Why the hell do random strangers think they can tell me what to do? That really pisses me off.

"Why does it matter to you who I hang out with?" I asked her with a bitchy tone to my voice. "What is so wrong with the Cullen's that you a total stranger felt the need to warn me about them?

"Well I thought as you being the new kid and all I would save your rep from being trashed on your first day, if you hang with the Cullen's you'll be labeled freaks just like them." She Sneered.

This girl honestly felt that the Cullen's were dangerous. What the hell had happen between her and the Cullen's?

I could feel the contempt and hate in her voice, this girl was hiding something and I couldn't shake off the need to defend Emmett and the Cullen's for some reason.

"Well how about this when I want advice on who I should hang out with I'll remember to find the badly dressed girl with the skin crawling voice, okay" I told her. Hopefully that will make her leave me alone for the time being.

Brushing by her I made my way to the café to have lunch with the Cullen's.

Walking into the café felt like a whole new experience, as soon as I walked into the place, all eyes were on me. This was a new feeling for me. The feeling of awe, here people actually want to get to know me or at least that's what I thought.

I guess word travels fast around here.

I refused to be cowed under the stares of my fellow classmates; I started to look around till I saw the people I was looking for. I put on a brave face and walked over to the table to do what no one has ever attempted to do.

It was time to face the Cullen's.

* * *

Emmett's (POV)

Humans never held any interest for me, but seeing Alec walk over to our table was like watching a fairy hovering towards me. His moves were graceful yet strong and his skin just seemed to glow in the light. I must have looked like an idiot, because one of my siblings kicked me under the table, must have been Alice. I shot her a glare and when I looked up I saw that standing right in front of me was Alec.

"Hey", he said his voice betraying his calm exterior.

"Hey", I replied back lamely.

_Come on dude get it together, what's the matter with you?_

"Well now that we got that out of the way I'm starving, and because you suggested lunch you can at least walk with me to get mine." He said with a smirk on his face. "Let's go I'm starving" and he subconsciously licked his lips.

_God he's such a tease and he doesn't even know it _

"It would be an honor to escort you to get your lunch Sir Alec", I told him.

I stood up and gave him a bow in front of the entire student body. It must have shocked him because he started blushing with a smile on his face, I would do anything to keep it on his face. It made me feel like I was human again.

As we turned to go retrieve his lunch I could hear my other siblings talking to Jasper making sure that he was okay. I felt so stupid I forgot how new Jasper was to our diet. I could have put my mate's life in danger. His blushing could have sent Jasper over the edge.

"What's wrong Jasper", Alice asked him with concern. "Do you need to go outside for some air?"

"I wasn't tempted to bite him", he told her." It felt like it was the last thing that I wanted to do"

"That's great; your control is getting better." Rose said." All you need is a little more practice."

"No you don't understand his scent is off, it's like he wasn't even there." Jasper told them. "I could see him but that was all, I couldn't read his emotions nor smell him. Could you get a read off him Edward?"

"Not really, his thoughts were really hazy. I could only make some sense of his thoughts," He told them. "Then just like you his presence was just gone. It was like he wasn't even there. What about you Alice?"

"I can still see him in my visions, but I can't smell him at all, maybe he has a gift just like Bella does." She said." It could be a latent ability that's protecting him, which will make him a powerful vampire when he is turned.

"No one is turning anyone" Rosalie snarled." Why is everyone acting like this human isn't a threat to us, we can't sense him, your powers are neutralized when you come in contact with him, this just spells out trouble for us."

"Rose calm down", Edward said trying to reason with her.

"I will not calm down Edward, we know nothing about him and what if something happens when he's around us and he gets killed." She hissed at him.

"That won't happen Rose", Alice Said

"How do you know ", Said Rose

"I've seen it, he will complete this family, he like the missing piece of the Cullen Clan", She told everyone" No harm will come to us or him as long as he's with Emmett. If he loses Emmett he'll be a danger to himself and other humans.

"What did you see Alice" Jasper asked her.

"You'll just have to wait and see ", She said with a smirk on her face.

I tuned them out after that. I just couldn't fathom that someone as broken as he was could be trouble for us. You could see in eyes that one harsh word would be all it took to send him crumbling and I remembered my vow I made to myself that I would protect him no matter what.

I couldn't get what Alice said out of my head about turning him. Alec was breathtaking as it was, if he was turn he would look so beautiful, I could see him now by my side for ever staring at me with golden eyes filled with love.

Before I was lost in my thought Alec called out to me asking me a question.

"Aren't you getting anything?" he asked me.

"I'm on a special diet "I told him.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at me.

"You just did" I said with a smirk on my face.

Rolling his eyes he continued. "This girl named Bella Swan told me that I should stay away from you and that you guys were dangerous. Why would she say that?"

Damn Bella Swan to the pits of hell

"It involves my brother Edward you can ask him yourself if you want." I told him.

We started back to our table, and before he could even sit down he asked Edward what happened between him and Bella. As I lived through the story I kind of tuned them out. But when they got to the edited part of what happened between me and Bella he looked furious. I could see him shooting her glares from the corner of his eyes.

Seeing him glare at her, I swear this girl had a death wish as she got up from her table and started walking toward ours. I was getting more upset with each step she took towards us. Stopping in front of Alec she looked down her nose at him in a way that made me want to snap her neck for the blatant disrespect towards my mate.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them" she sneered at him. "You must be dumber then you look I guess you really must be a freak." She touched his shoulder in a fake sympathy and something snapped in me, I started flipping out on her.

"Don't touch him, don't ever touch him." I roared at her. No one was allowed to touch what was I claimed as mine, no one. "I will end your life if you ever speak like that to him again, you miserable excuses for a human."

In the midst of all the commotions I didn't see Alec run out of the cafeteria with tears in his eyes.

"Do you have a death wish Swan" Rose snarled." We warned you to stay away from us."

"What are you going to do Rosalie, kill me?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face.

"It's a thought" Alice hissed at her. "I don't know about the rest of my sibling's but you're really pissing me off."

"Well get over it" Bella laughed. "The moment anyone of you laid a finger on me if the day were the wolf pack can finally kill you."

"Don't threaten us human" Jasper warned.

"Then don't push me leech." Bella warned back.

With a backwards glance Bella upped and left the table to return to hers. It was only a few minutes after Bella had left did everyone notice that Alec had left.

"Alice did you see where Alec went?" I asked her.

"I had a vision where he ran out of the cafeteria, after Bella called him a freak." She said.

The moment she was finished talking Alice became still, drawn into a vision. Of course Rosalie took this opportunity to voice her opinion.

"I told you Emmett that your human would only bring us trouble." Rose stated.

"How could you even blame him for that Rose? " Jasper asked her." He had nothing to do with what just happened."

At that moment Alice's eyes refocused.

"Alec may be in trouble" she stated worriedly. "But I can't see the outcome."

"What happen in your vision Alice?" Edward asked her.

"A few of the boys from the school are deciding to teach Alec a lesson." She told him.

"What kind of lesson?" Rose asked kind of intrigued.

"The lesson of what happens when you associate with the Cullen's." she said.

"Well when does it happen" I asked hell bent on protecting my mate.

"It already is" she said.

I was out of my chair faster than a human could blink. I ran out the cafeteria in search of my mate and praying that I wasn't too late.

* * *

A/n I hope you guys like this chapter

Edited on 08/13/12


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

Hey guys here's the new chapter let me know what you think , also please vote on the poll on my profile I really need to find a best friend for Alec so please vote- LOV

_FREAK! _

That was the word that sent me flying from the café. Bella's words stung more than they should have. It brought back to many bad memories.

I could hear my mother's voice ringing through my head and it just hurt my heart. The abuse giving to me all those years always made me sacred and jumpy. I had to leave before I had a breakdown. It's was sad that the day I chose to change my life is the same day my world just crashed around me. And Emmett, he probably thought I was such a loser for leaving like that.

I rushed out of the doors heading to the courtyard to get away from everyone. I saw an empty bench and headed towards it, sitting down I thought about how I got to this point. I was so damn fragile that one word sent me over the edge; I couldn't live my life like this.

I always wondered what drove my mother to the acts of violence she always used to dish out. Maybe I deserved it; maybe I deserved to be hurt.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't hear anyone approach me. I sense them before I saw them, looking up I noticed a group of guys walking towards me.

"Well look who it is, it's the new kid", one of them said. "What cha doing out here new kid?"

I got up from my seat to leave and one of the guys pushed me back down.

"Didn't my friend just ask you a question freak?" He asked me," Answer him."

_That word was going to be the end of me I just know it _

"I had to get some fresh air ", I told them, "But I'm all done now, so I'm going to just go back inside."

Trying once again to get out of my seat, I was pushed back down. "Did I tell you to get up" He said.

"Look I don't want any trouble" I pleaded with them.

"Well you found it anyway" one of the guys snarled at me.

"So, we heard you like sitting with the Cullen's and we don't take kindly to freaks around here", He told me.

_I feel like I'm in a bad western film right now. _

"So were going to teach you a lesson on how things are run around here", one of the boys said.

All of a sudden they started coming closer blocking me from sight, if anyone walked by they wouldn't be able to see me.

"Tyler you go first ", they said.

Tyler raised his fist to hit me and on instinct to protect myself I raised my hands and that's when it happened.

I sent Tyler flying back across the courtyard with a wave of my hand.

I could hear words being whispered in my head telling me what to do. The voice sounded so familiar to me, like a distant memory.

_Wave your hand to send them away _

With another wave of my hand is sent the other boys flying away from me. They flew 10 feet from where I stood. I was in shock all I could do was look at my hands in awe.

What the hell was going on?

I did the only thing that made sense at that point.

I ran like hell to my car hopped in and raced home. In my haste to leave, I never saw Emmett watch me from the café windows.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw, Alec, my mate just send a group of people away from him with a wave of his hands. As I turned around to go back to my family I saw Alice standing in front of me with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You know what's happening to him don't you?" I asked her.

"He special Emmett, you have no Idea how special he is." She said. "He is going to need you more than ever to help him through this."

"But what is he?" I pleaded with her." I can't help him if I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He's a Witch" She said, "He's going to find out when he gets home"

I was stunned, Alec was a magical witch. A part of me was excited it would be easier now to tell Alec what I was since he wasn't all human I wasn't breaking any rules in telling him.

I needed to go to him, but first to do some research on my Magical mate.

* * *

As soon as I got home I raced upstairs to my room locking my door. I moved to lie down on my bed to think about the recent events that just happened.

_I sent them flying with a wave of my hand _

_You're special Alec, just like your ancestors before you_

There was the voices again, please tell me I'm not becoming schizophrenic.

_Nothing is wrong with you my dear, you're coming into your powers _

_What powers? I asked the voice _

_You're a witch Alec and I can prove it _

At this point I was intrigued, If I wasn't going crazy then maybe the voices were right.

_Prove it _

_Get five candles and put them in a circle and light them _

I hurried to do as the voices instructed I race downstairs and went to the closet to grab the candles dad keeps in their in case the power goes out. I ran back upstairs making sure to lock the door behind me. I placed the candles in the circle and lit them.

_Now what _

_Say these words: _**beatus unus crux crucis valde tribuo **

I repeated the words exactly like she told me and what happened next almost sent me into shock. Bright lights appeared and out stepped a person I thought I would I never see again.

"Grams", I said trying not to burst into tears

My grandmother died when I was really young. She was the best; she told me stories of mystical places and family history. We talked for hours just catching up and she told me what happened to me.

She told I inherited gifts from my family, powers she called them.

I have the power of Telekinesis: power to move things with my mind, the power to shield against mental attacks and multiply physical attacks.

I also have the power to mimic other people's ability when it's used against me, I would be able to copy their power forever if I so chose to.

The ability to control the element of fire and then I had the basic witch skills, casting spells, making potions and scrying with is like a magical tracker.

"You have a great future ahead of you Alec, you're destined for great things and I also have a gift for you" she told me. "This is something should I have been passed to you when you were younger, but when I died there was no one to give it to you.'

She handed me this old book with our family's crest on it. "This is your Book of Shadows it's a witch's guide to becoming a great witch. This book has been passed down from generation to generation and it will guide you on your path. "She said.

"The book has a protecting charm on it to protect its self from evil." Grams told me. "But I must leave now."

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" I asked her.

"I was only meant to give you your birthright, the longer I stay here the longer I'll distract you from what you need to do." She said.

"I love you so much Grams." I told her with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too my child and I'll always be watching over you. I want you to promise me that you'll read through the Book of Shadows and make sure you practice your powers, if you ever need me just call on me, I love you and take good care of yourself my darling."

"I promise Grams" I said.

And with that she left, I started looking through the book.

The books contained pieces of family history and different spells which I couldn't wait to try out. I came across a section of the book called Magical Creatures and on the first page was a picture of a Vampire:

_Vampires have been around since the days when humans first walked the earth. The basic aspects of a Vampire are the speed, the strength and the unnatural beauty; there are different types of Vampires ones that drink human blood whose eyes are red and ones who drink the blood of animals whose eyes are gold. There is known coven of animal drinkers in the state of Washington: the Cullen Clan._

I couldn't believe it the Cullen's were Vampires and looking back on the things I've seen them do I t made sense. The way Emmett lifted me, how he beat me to class when I never saw him walk past me. I should have felt scared but I wasn't for some reason I felt like I needed to talk to Emmett; I just felt like I needed him to keep me grounded.

I didn't hear the door open down stairs and I heard my dad call up to me.

"Alec you home" he yelled up to me.

"Yeah dad what's up" I yelled back

"I just came home to tell you that I have to pick up another shift tonight, will you be okay here by yourself?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes I hate when he treats me like a little kid. "Dad I'll be fine, don't worry." I told him.

"Okay I'll see you later, Love you." He called up to me before he left.

This day was really draining and I really need to get my head together.

I placed the Book of Shadows in the closet and decided to call it a day. It felt good to know I was destined for greatness. But what was I going to do about my everyday life. I would really have to work to keep my emotions in check.

I could hear the rain soften outside my window, but I drifted off knowing that it was only the calm before the storm.

A/N edited on 08/14/12


	9. Next to You

Right Next to You

My muse is working overtime for this story so here's the new chapter….

_And where does magic come from? I think that magic's in the learning._

_Dar Williams _

* * *

I seemed to be experiencing things in a whole different light, things just seemed to look and smell like I was experiencing them for the first time.

Waking up with the rain drizzling was the best way to wake up. Stretching out in my bed I thought back on the events of the past few weeks.

Finding out that I was a magical Witch with powers was a lot to take in.

I've been practicing my magic a lot when my dad wasn't home. I was now fully able to control my telekinesis, I was now able to send object soaring towards me or away from me at my choosing with a wave of my hand.

I have near prefect control of my fire element and I'm trying to learn to harness the other elements; I'm currently working on controlling water.

I really haven't tested my shield as I hadn't wanted to throw myself into physical danger. But I can't wait to try it out on the Cullen's and see if any of them have any gifts I could mimic.

Getting out of my bed I grab my bathroom stuff and went to go shower. As I stripped off my clothes I happened to glance at the mirror. The bruises were still there like an ugly pattern decorating my body. I stood there staring at my reflection and wishing that they would go away, until I had a sudden thought, I have magic now I could just say a spell to get rid of them.

I took a deep breath and started to rhyme:

_Magic forces far and wide _

_Clear my skin so I don't have to hide _

Glancing at the mirror I saw that the bruises were still there. What the hell happened?

Taking another deep breath I tried a new spell:

_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream _

_As I cause the seen _

_To be unseen _

Still nothing has changed; the bruises were still there taunting me, mocking me. How could I move on when every time I look at myself, I'm reminded of my past?

Tears started running down my face as I thought of the thing I always wanted to say to my mother : **Don't you remember I'm your baby boy , how could you throw me right out of your world. Lie to your flesh and blood; put your hands on the one that you swore you loved. **

I never under stood how a mother could act like that towards her child. I always tried to be the prefect son, but it was never enough.

**You have a hollowed out heart but its heavy in your chest; I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless, you're hopeless **

They would serve a purpose , they would always remind me of what weak person I was , I didn't deserve to be happy , I may have become a witch but I knew deep down I was the same old Alec who was his mother's big gay disappointment.

After getting cleaned up and getting dressed, I made my way downstairs to grab something to eat when I thought I saw some movements outside. Going to the window I couldn't see anything. I grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet and went to my car and headed to school.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I have been watching my mate for the past few week , keeping an eye on him and watching over him just in case he need my help. I was outside Alec's house bright and early today; I was mentally prepping myself for what I was going to do today.

I was going to tell him about me and family.

I was going over the plan in my head I heard someone cry, going to the side of the window next to my mates room , I could feel his pain and it hurt some much.

What I wouldn't give to be able to hold him in my arms and keep him safe and take away the pain. I could hear him chanting a spell to get rid of his scars and when he failed the devastation he felt nearly tore me to pieces.

How could he not know that he was so beautiful, that when he walked into a room people stopped to stare at him in wonder?

When he smiled it just lifts you heart knowing that smile was directed at you.

I would always be there to protect him and tell him how beautiful he is every day. My mate was the most amazing creature I have ever met. I wished he knew how much he meant to me. How just catching a glimpse of him was enough to fall in love all over again. He was mine and mine alone, I refuse to give him up. I would train and protect him at all cost when I am through he will be a force to reckon with.

I would kill to have him right next to me for the rest our existences.

I got to distracted and Alec noticed me I moved away before he got a good look at me. I could see him looking out his window searching for whatever was outside. I was too fast for him to see me in the end he grabbed something form the kitchen and headed outside to his car and drove off.

Moving from my hiding spot I watched him drive off, moving to the curb and waited for a few moments before a Volvo pulled up in front of me, looking in the front seat I saw that it was Alice and not Edward behind the wheel. Shooting here a questioning look she motioned for me to get in the car and as soon as I did she pulled off and we headed off the school.

A/N edited on 08/14/12


	10. My Shadow

**My Shadow **

_A/N: I would love for people to review my story; it really helps me develop it further … so please review and now on with the show!_

_No one is ever alone; they have a constant presence by their side all the time, because you can't get rid of your shadow. _

* * *

Do you ever feel like you're being followed?

But every time you look back no one's there.

I've felt like that all day since I left my house this morning. I've been looking for Emmett all day but I haven't seen him since this morning when he pulled into the parking lot with Alice. I just know he's around here somewhere, I can sense him.

It was getting to be near the end of the day and I was thinking about how I was going to confront Emmett, and that's when I got a brilliant plan.

I would summon the Cullen's.

It made perfect sense instead of explaining to them what magic was I could just show them. I just hoped that this wouldn't come to bite me in the ass.

I started to think about the summoning spell that I found in the Book of Shadows. It was a simple spell, I just needed to find a place where if something bad happened, that there are no innocents around to get hurt.

The forest, it's big and I would be able to use my elemental magic in case things get out of hand. I would have to leave school early to get things ready before I could summon them.

I walked out of the school and started running toward the woods behind the school before someone could see me leave I hope they wouldn't call Dad and tell him that I cut out of school early.

I had been walking for about an hour or so, and I kept walking until I got till the heart of the forest, it was eerie and peaceful at the same time; I couldn't get distracted by the beauty of the forest.

I started to put my plan into action; I made a protective circle in the ground with a broken branch to make a connection with the earth and stood in the middle of the circle. Then I started the summoning spell.

_From the powers of my legacy _

_Summoning beings of immortality _

_Bring them now to this space _

_Let my vision now embrace _

White lights started appearing in front of the circle, as the white lights dispersed the Cullen's appeared.

They all looked shocked except for Alice who looked strangely happy for some reason. I could tell that they were a little bit on edge especially Rosalie who looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice. I noticed that someone was staring at me and as I looked around I noticed that it was Emmett.

Looking into his eyes, all my nerves just relaxed and I felt like I could do anything.

So I took a deep breath and decided to do what I came here for.

"We need to Talk"

* * *

Emmett's POV

I had been avoiding Alec all day.

I kept chickening out on how I was going to tell him about me and my family.

School had just ended and we piled into our cars and headed home. The ride home was silent everyone in their own thoughts. Jasper had told me he had seen Alec leave school early, so I guess I would tell him tomorrow. I think I might ask my siblings what they think I should do. We pulled into the long drive way that lead to our house. As soon as we stepped into the house I called a family meeting to discuss the topic of Alec.

"I'm planning on telling Alec soon, about us", I told my family. As soon as the words left me mouth there was uproar of noise coming from my siblings.

"What the hell is the matter with you Emmett, are you trying to get us and him killed. You know the penalty for telling a human about us is death. "Edward sneered at me.

I couldn't tell them about Alec secret just yet, it would be betraying the minimal amount of trust we have. I couldn't do that to him.

I was amount to snap back at my brother when Alice jumped up suddenly from her seat.

"Guys, you better brace yourself, we're about to go on a little trip." She said.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Rose asked her.

As soon as Rose Finished that sentence, white lights appeared out of nowhere surrounding me and my family. Besides the fact I had no clue as to what the hell was going on, I could tell that my mate had something to do with it. It felt like I could sense his presence right next to me.

Faster than the speed of light we weren't in a living room anymore we were in the deep part of the forest. Taking in my surroundings I noticed the tropical sent that I have come to associate with my mate. I looked around for him and soon as my eyes landed on him, I remembered why I fell so hard for him.

I could tell that he was nervous by the way he was standing, the picture of innocence. He was holding his arm around his waist as if that was the only thing keeping him together. He looked so at home here in the forest, instead of hiding his beauty, it enhanced it he seemed like an angel.

My fallen angel

I heard him take a deep breath.

"We need to talk", he told us.

"What the hell are we doing here" Rose yelled at him. I sent her a hiss letting her know that she needed to lower her tone.

He was taken aback from Roses outburst; he seemed to be really scared by her.

"I just wanted to talk" he told her softly with his eyes facing the ground.

"Yeah I got that human, who the hell are you to summon us" She roared at him. She seemed to getting really upset, scratch that she was furious.

His breathing was getting out of control and I saw his legs buckle and my instincts kicked into overdrive. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I could hear him whispering to me.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I'm so sorry" He sobbed. I was going to kill Rosalie for upsetting my Mate like this, she would be begging for mercy when I was through with her.

I heard someone move towards us and a snarl ripped out of my chest and Alec clutched to me even tighter. I calm down some when I saw that I was just only Alice. I knew she wasn't a threat so I let her come close to us.

"Emmett, maybe you should just talk to him alone and you could bring him back to the house when you're through?" She asked me.

I nodded my answer, not letting my grip on Alec go. I refuse to have him out of my sight. He was why too fragile to be by himself right now.

Alec, she called to him softly. "Can you send us back home if you don't mind?

He nodded

_With the powers from my destiny_

_Return these beings of immortally _

_Send them now from this place _

_From my vision now erase _

White lights surrounded my family and they disappeared. We were alone in the forest.

Alec turned his head up towards me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Why do you keep protecting me like this and why am I so drawn to you?" He asked me.

How I could I tell him that he was my soul mate, my one and only. What if he took it badly and ran away from me, I couldn't bear to see him reject me. But no matter what happen Alec would always be mine. I had to tell him.

I couldn't lie to him.

"You're my soul mate; we're destined to be together." I told him. I waited a few brief seconds to judge his reaction.

"Soul mates "He repeated." I can deal with that"

"You can?" I asked him

"Why not I'm a witch, why wouldn't my soul mate be a vampire, but I need you to promise me something." He asked me.

"Anything" I told him.

"Please don't hurt me "he said in a broken voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I told him with conviction in my voice. I would hand by self over to the Voultri before I let something happen to him.

He looked me deep in my eyes looking to see if I was lying and when he found me to be truthful he did something I didn't except. He leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to mine.

Nothing could describe the feeling that went through me. His lips felt perfect against mine. He belong in my arms, he belonged with me.

Alec would never have to worry about me leaving his side; I would be like his shadow, I would always be there for him and I know he would be there for me as well.

After the kiss ended, I took notice that the sun was setting.

"How about we go to my house and talk to my family, I promise I will keep you safe."

He nodded his consent, after he kissed me one more time, he put his arms around my neck as wrapped my arms around his waist.

_Let peace and love flow thoroughly _

_Take us to the ones he calls family _

With the end of the spell we disappeared from the forest.

* * *

What did you guys think of the chapter, please review it would mean the world to me. – Alec


	11. Memories

**Memories **

_Remember when you were little and you refused to share what you thought belong to you. You would never let someone take what was yours. When a vampire claims something as his own, he will defend it to the death. A/N mention of rape_

* * *

_**Alec's POV **_

The white lights that came with the spell disappeared when we landed in the living room of the Cullen house. It wasn't at all what I thought a vampire's house would look like. I took a minute to take in my surroundings. I noticed the all-white interior of their home. There were tons of windows; they didn't have to hide here. The house had an old Victorian feel to it. There was a ton of open space; overall it was a beautiful home.

As soon as everything cleared, I first noticed that Rosalie had a look of pure rage on her face; she was in a crouch ready to pounce until Edward stepped in front of her blocking me from her view. Alice was seated on the couch next to Jasper; with a smile on her face. I looked to my left to see two people I have never met before; they must be Emmett's parents Carlisle and Esme.

I've heard of Carlisle from my dad and I could see what he meant when he said all the nurses go crazy over him. He looked like a timeless soap opera star and he just emitted kindness. Esme seemed so warm and calm. She just screamed mother and I had heard how protective she could be of her children. It made me wish that my own mother was like that.

"I'm sorry for bringing you to the clearing like that, I didn't know how else to prove to you that I was a witch." I told them, but looking directly at Rosalie. She seemed to be the one that I would have to prove myself to. I could understand why she would be so protective of her family and their secret.

"You don't have to explain yourself we understand –"Emmett was cut off

"The hell we do" Rosalie screeched. "Why can't you all see that he is a threat to us?"

"Rose" Edward said trying to reasoning with her.

"It's a secret for a reason." She said. "He can be a spy for the Voultri!"

"What's the Voultri?" I asked Emmett

"They're like vampire royalty" he said." They govern all the vampires in the world."

I could now understand why Rosalie was so protective of her family and then her anger from the possible danger that I could represent.

"I would never do anything to hurt you or your family Rosalie, I promise you that." I pleaded with her.

I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist to give me some sense of comfort, but it only served to enrage Rosalie even more. I cowered into Emmett's chest to drown out the sounds of her terrifying snarls.

"Rose, calm down." Alice said. "You're overreacting"

"As always "Jasper muttered and Rosalie snarled at him.

"He won't do anything to this family Rose." Alice said." I had a vision."

"You can see the future?" I asked her.

"I can only see the future based on someone's decisions." She explained to me. "It's really subjective since people change their minds all the time.

"What did you see Alice?" Asked Carlisle

"I saw the future and also the past." She said glancing at me." It was so sad"

"Alice you don't see the past." Jasper said

I was confused. I read in my Book of Shadows that it was possible to have the power of recognition OR the power of premonition, but to have both powers of clairvoyance was considered a rare gift.

"I had a vision of Alec's past and it was horrible, you couldn't believe the pain that he was put through." She told everyone. "He needs us, he needs Emmett. How can you not look at them and even now not know that their love is pure and genuine."

"How do we know he's not playing with your visions, we have no idea what he's capable of." Edward pointed out.

"I was focused on Alec, I must have tapped into his magic somehow .We all have our mates, yet we all feel like were missing something; It was our sense of humanity, the feeling of being human and experiencing things like it's our last day. You have to believe me Rose" She pleaded.

"No I don't Alice; I can't believe what I can't see for myself." Rosalie stated

"I could prove it "I told the room. They all turn in my direction. I needed them to understand me.

"How", Emmett asked me.

" A spell to project my memories , I would just need Jasper to project the emotions that he feels so you guys know that I'm telling the truth, you deserve to know the truth about my past" I told him.

"How do you know of my powers?" Jasper asked me.

"Because it's one of mine" I answered him.

Everyone was shocked at that statement.

"How is that possible" Esme wondered out loud.

"Well, one of my powers is the abilities to copy the powers of others when it's used against me." I told them.

"I've never used it on you before" Jasper stated

"I believe it was unintentional." I told him. "You were using it to calm down the room when I entered and my magic took it as an attack against me."

Jasper nodded in understanding.

"Prove it" Rosalie sneered at me. And I did exactly what she wanted and sent her my love for Emmett. It was so powerful that it brought her to her knees.

"Now do you believe me Rosalie, I'm not trying to hurt your family." I pleaded with her, almost begging her to believe me.

Rosalie turned her back to me and ended all forms of formality and it honestly broke my heart.

"You don't have to prove anything to us Alec, please don't do this." Emmett pleaded with me. Apart of me sensed that Emmett knew what I went through and didn't want me to have to relive those painful memories again.

It just made me love him even more. "I'll be fine", I reassured him.

I turned to Alice. "Can you bring me five white candles please and set them in a circle" I asked her.

She nodded and left the room. She was back within seconds with the things I asked her to bring me. She set them into a perfect circle and stepped back. I took a deep breath and waved my hand over the candle, _powers of sun bring me fire, _and the candles lit.

I looked around me to make sure that the Cullen's were ready for what they were about to see. I prayed they wouldn't turn me away from what they were about to see. Sensing that I needed help Emmett tightened his grip on my waist.

I closed my eyes and started the spell;

_Exertus monumentum pro totus animadverto (project the memories for all to see)_

I stood back and let the memories unfold.

* * *

**(Emmett's POV) **

The first of the memories started playing right in front of us. I can see Alec lying in his bed, with a smile on his face, at what might be his mother's house. All of a sudden the door to his bedroom burst open to reveal his mother. I heard Esme gasp and I could see why. There was no love in her eyes. Looking at her only son her eyes were filled with unrestrained hate. She started sobbing when she witnessed the beating Alec's mother gave him with a metal rod. I snarled and tightened my grip on my mate and held him close to my chest. That harpy just forfeited her life.

"How could she?" Esme asked me." I lost my only child and couldn't live with the pain, yet she happily inflicted pain upon her own child."

"I don't know, but only thing we can do is protect him now." I told her.

"That was the only recent memory" Alec said.

_The scene changed to a parking lot and Alec and his mother was walking through the lot. You could see the pain in his eyes as his mother was screaming at him telling that he was worthless and didn't deserve to live._

_Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the car speeding by them and with an evil glint in her eyes she shoved him in front of the car and Alec slammed in to the windshield of the car and rolled onto the floor._

Edward was horrified at the act that just took placed and Alice was crying into Jaspers shoulders, Jasper seemed ready to collapse under the brunt of the emotions that were coming from the memories. If he could cry he would.

I turned back to the memories and as the owner of the car called 911 Alec's mother bent down next to him as to check if he was still alive and when she found out that he was still breathing, she whispered to him, **I wish you were dead.**

I looked to see Alec crying, his pain was crippling but I would stand it if only to take the pain away from him.

"My mother's last wish was for me to live, how someone could want their child to die so badly; it's the sickest thing I have ever heard of" Edward said sadly.

Before I could say anything another memory started.

"I don't remember this one" Alec said confused.

_Alec seemed to be about 10 and it was in the middle of the day. He was playing with the toys in his room when a guy walked into his room closed the door and locked it._

"That's my stepdad" Alec said.

His stepdad picked him up and placed him in his lap and started rubbing on the inside of his thighs and kissing on his neck. Alec started squirming trying to push the man off him. The man started to get angry and struck him in the head knocking the 10 year old unconscious, the man starts taking off his pants while moving toward the child.

Alec was shaking in my arms in pain and fear. I could see Jasper gasping on the floor from the intense emotions coming from my mate. I couldn't stand to see him in this much pain.

"Alec, please cancel the spell" I pleaded with him. I couldn't watch my mate go through this.

"_Terminus monumentum"_ He whispered

The candles blew out and the memories disappeared. Alec seemed to be in shock for a second then seemed to be really aware the next.

"Alec, could I speak to you in private?" Rosalie asked him.

He looked to me as to ask if it was okay to speak to her, and for some reason it made me happy that he sought my permission first. I nodded my consent.

I gave Rose a warning growl before leaving her alone in the living room with my mate.

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV) **

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. How someone could have hurt a child, was beyond me. It brought back the memories of what Royce and his friends did to me. Alice was right, I couldn't turn him away. I felt like a total bitch. I had to make things right with him.

"Alec, could I speak to you in private?" I asked him.

It shocked me, when in a true submissive gesture he looked to Emmett for his permission. After he gave Alec his consent, he left the room giving me a warning growl.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted towards you Alec, we have more in common then I realized" I pleaded with him. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Rosalie. If I had a family like yours I would be protective of them too." "He said.

"Thank you so much." I said relieved.

"What did you mean when you said we had things in common?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath before I started to tell him the tale of how I came to be a vampire. How I fell in love with a monster and how he destroyed me. By the time I came to the end of my story the pain felt so fresh.

"We can overcome this together Rosalie" He said.

"How" I asked him. I would do anything to move on from this.

"I have the power to mimic people's gifts when I come into contact with them. I can use Jaspers empathy to bring you through the stages of emotions that you should be feeling." He stated.

"Do it "I said hoarsely

He grabbed my hands and told me to close my eyes and to think of that night. All of a sudden I felt this immense fear run through my body. I couldn't stop the sobbing that came forward.

"What your feeling right now is the fear that what happened to you will happen again." He told me." Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that you're imperious to pain."

"He was supposed to love me" I sobbed." He was supposed to be my true love.

"The pain of love lost will make you stronger Rosalie, the pain will get better but it won't go away." He told me. "Accept and move on with your life honey"

I accepted the pain like he told me and the fear went away. Then I started to get angry and sad at the same time.

"You're feeling angry and sad." He stated "Angry because you feel weak, you couldn't stop him from hurting you and now you refuse for anyone get to close. To get close to you would mean to open yourself to more pain. "

"I don't want to get hurt anymore" I said. "I can't take it anymore."

"You can't close your heart Rosalie." He told me." To do that would mean that he won and that's way you're sad. You think that he did win. You've had everything taken away from you, your future, a family and the joys of living life."

"I never wanted this life" I told him." I wanted to grow old and have children."

"Everything happens for a reason, I mean look at Edward, he was turned before you and yet he loves you with all of his heart." Alec said. "You experienced the worst type of love; so when your true love came you would see it. You were turned to become his equal, don't let your anger of what happened to you harden your heart from him."

I accepted this and felt acceptance flow me. I was able to let go of my past and I could now see the beauty if what I become. I have the opportunity to live a better life with my family, without hiding behind the cold exterior I had put up as a defense.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"I feel better than I ever felt in years." I told him.

"I'm glad Rosalie" He said with a smile.

"You can call me Rose, my family does." I said smiling back at him.

I walked over to him and embraced him. "Thank you so much" I said.

"Anytime Rose" he replied.

I started to the stairs to go find my mate; we had a lot to talk about. As I was leaving Emmett walked past me into living room and wraps his arms around his mate. They looked so happy and with a smile on my face I left them alone.

* * *

**Alec's POV **

The time that I had spent with Rose, had really drained me.

I wasn't used to using my powers like that. So when I saw Emmett I told him I was ready to go home. He offered to drive me but I told him I had a quicker way, and with a quick kiss, I cast a transportation spell to send myself home.

As soon as my feet hit the floor of my bedroom I quickly discarded my clothes and crawled into my bed.

I never knew that things were going to take a turn for the worst.

A/n edited on 08/16/12


	12. Beauty and the Beast: Part 1

Beauty and the Beast Part 1

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, LIFE HAS BEEN A LITTLE HETIC TO SAY THE LEAST. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

ALEXEI

Alec's POV

* * *

(ONE MONTH HAS PAST**) **

The last month has been weird to say the least. There has been a lot of up and downs lately, especially with my dad. He's been really interested with my school life and the girls at my school. I keep telling him I'm trying to focus on my studies. I'm so scared to tell him about me and Emmett but I know I have to soon. I can't keep it a secret forever because he will eventually find out.

It sucks to think of losing my dad to something as simple as who I fall in love with. But there are more important things to worry about. It's going to sound really weird but bear with me.

Strange things seemed to be happening around me It's so weird, like I would see something out of the corner of my eye but when I look back it would be gone, it was driving me bonkers. Lately I've been having this strange feeling that someone is following me and its scaring the hell out of me. It's not like the feeling I got when Emmett would watch me, this feeling felt off; almost evil.

I'm not sure if its anything supernatural at the moment but I'm going to keep an eye out for anymore more clues. I really hope it something I can handle.

On a positive note Halloween is in a few weeks and me, Rosalie and Alice are throwing a Halloween party at the Cullen House. It's going to be so much Fun! I love Halloween and now that I'm a witch it going to be even more special and everybody is super excited to see the where the Cullen's live.

I was just getting dressed when my phone started to ring; of course my room was a mess so I couldn't find it for the life of me. With everything going on neatness wasn't at the top of my list of things to focus on. I searched everywhere in my room for it but I couldn't freaking find it.

"Screw it" I thought out loud.

I held out my hand and concentrated on my phone, after a few moment s my phone shot out of my blankets and into my hands. Man I love my telekinesis. I was getting really good at it. It was coming to the point where i only had to think of an object to send it soaring towards or away from me. I haven't got the chance to try the rest of my powers lately. but I've studied my Book of Shadows and learning a lot, such as my coping power. I learned that after a period of not being exposed to the power that was originally, i. empathy, i would lose it until it was used against me again. Also i would learn with time to pick what powers i wanted to copy.

I finally tried out my shield. It happened a few weeks ago when i was practicing my powers with Emmett. We were practising moving heavy object with my telekinesis when a stone that i was trying to move away from me , came shooting towards me instead. I started to panic and couldn't move out of fear when the blouder stopped two feet away from me. As i looked around me i could see the outline of a blue sphere surrounded me and when Emmett rushed to me he was rebounded with a shock and sent ten feet away from my shield

I check the caller id on my phone to see that its Alice calling.

"Hey Allie, what's up?" I asked answering my phone

"You couldn't find your phone again?" she asked me laughing on the phone.

"Damn psychic" I thought. She always had a knack of calling me when I couldn't find my phone.

"Maybe" I replied." What do I owe the pleasure of this call Ms. Cullen? "

"Well we need to go costume shopping for the party so be ready in like 10 minutes ,me and Rose are on our way."

" Alice, I still have no clue about what I wanted to be for Halloween." I cried to her. " I want it to really stand out from the rest, maybe we could find a theme we could all go as?"

" I don't see that as a problem." she told me. " What do you think Rosalie?"

"I think that Alec needs to get ready fast." Rose told her with a playful irritation.

"I'm so ready, honk when you're outside "I told her.

"No problem, see you when we get there "Alice said then hung up.

I finished getting dressed and made sure to put on my most comfy shoes, because knowing Alice we might be at the mall all day. I check my outfit in the mirror to make sure I was looking okay. I had on my tight skinny jeans, black boots and an off the shoulder black sweater. I threw my hair into a low ponytail and went downstairs to grab something quick to eat before I left.

As I headed to the kitchen something felt off, I sense something but I wasn't sure what it was.I was starting to develop this sixith sense suddenly, i really needed to talk to Grams about it later. I was more wary as I walk slowly while looking around for anything that looked off.

I was looking around a corner when all of a sudden I was attack from behind and thrown into a wall. I tried to stay aware when I hit the wall, but it was harder said than done. My attacker was stalking towards me and what I saw scared the hell out of me, it was like a monster. It had black and red tribal markings all over his body and he was even taller than Emmett.

I threw my arm out to send the monster into a wall, but I didn't seem to faze him. I tried again, trying to channel more power into the attack, it seem to more effective. I got up from the floor and tried to run for the stairs when he popped up in front of me. I was taken by surprise as he grabbed me by the neck trying to crush my throat.

Fearing for my life I tried focus on my power over fire, I felt the power and I started to channel it through my hands. As soon I felt the flames spring to life I grabbed the monsters hand, and to my surprise it exactly worked it seemed to hurt him beyond all else, it distracted him enough that he dropped me to the ground with a thud, I scrambled away from him as he roared in pain from his wound.

I had to think of something a spell maybe. I just started rhyming keeping in mind that fire could hurt him:

_**Hell's fire **_

_**Creature of death **_

_**Fire shall take your **_

_**Very breath **_

Flames sprung up around the monster and enveloping him in fire, As the the fire started to consume he started to speak.

"You may have gotten away this time witch", He said "But remember this I'm not the only one of my kind. We will take your powers and end the Halliwell line forever"

With that he was gone. I pulled myself off the floor again as I tried taking a deep breath to calm myself down from the shock of what had just happened.

I was going to head upstairs to grab my cell when I heard a knock at the front door. Walking towards the door, I took a breath and opened it to find Rose and Alice at the Door.

"Oh my gods Alec are you okay?" Rose asked me. She could see the look and panic in my eyes.

"No, something just attacked me." I told her.

"What do you mean something?" Alice asked me. " I had vision of something strangling you.

"Come inside and I'll explain." I told them.

We all headed to the living room and when we were all settled I lunched in my story of what had just happen. As soon as I was done explaining what happen Rose went to hold me in her arms.

"If he was a monster do you think it would be in your book of shadows?" Alice asked me.

"I haven't got the chance to check yet" I told them

"Well let's go check it out" Rose said.

We got up from our seats and headed to my bedroom. I headed to my closet while Alice and Rose headed towards my bed to sit and wait for me. I reached up to the shelf in my closet and grabbed the book if shadows and brought it where the vampires were sitting.

"How do I know what I'm looking for?" I asked them

"Let's just flipped through it till we find something" Rose suggested.

We started to flip through the book and we couldn't find a thing that matched what I attacked me.

"This is hopeless" I told them ready to slam the book closed in anger.

With those words the pages of the book started to flip on their own. It kept flipping tell it settled on a page labeled Shape Shifter.

"What the hell is a Shape Shifter?" Rose asked.

I began to read the page:

_A Shape shifter is a being who has the power to change its shape and form into that of another person, creäture, or other entity. Demons have the ability to Shape shift usually to target witches and to steal their powers. No matter how much they Shift the need to be in their demonic form to steal the powers of a witch. _

"So there are more of these demons out there killing other witches for their powers?" I asked Horrified.

"At least it says they only target witches with powers, so at least they can protect themselves if they get attacked." Alice reasoned.

"We do know that these Shape Shifters only attack when the witch is alone, so you should be safe with us." Rose said.

" Are you sure?" I asked them both with doubt in my voice.

" Alec, trust me we will keep you safe." Alice said to be giving me a hug.

"You're Right; let's go shopping "I said excitedly

I went to go put the Book of shadows back in the closet when all of a sudden I was literally thrown out of my closet and another Shape shifter came out of it. He had a smirk on his face but when he saw I wasn't alone, the smirk faded and he tried to retreat. As soon as he turned around he came face to face with Alice who kicked him into a wall.

Rose came to stand in front of me to shield me from any attacks as i was laid out on the floor. He saw Rose crouched in front of me and waved his hand sending fire at us, I was quick to react and used my telekinesis to deflect it back at him which he dodged.

"Alec, vanquish him like you did the last one" Alice Said.

_Hells fire _

_Creature of death _

_Fire shall take_

_Your very breath _

And like the last one burst into flames and he was vanquished.

"You were saying" I asked Rose sarcastically.

"My bad" Rose said sheepishly

"Okay, maybe we should reschedule this trip until tomorrow; we need help Alec grab the book." Alice told me.

I grabbed the book as we all headed down stairs to Rose's car. We jumped in and headed to the Cullen House in hope that we could beat whatever was after me.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and please review **

**Alexei **

a/n edited on 03/20/12


	13. Beauty and the Beast : Part 2

**Beauty and the Beast: Part 2 **

I hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of this chapter , also I am going to let my readers pic the theme of the next chapter , so be the first one to send me a theme and I'll incorporate it into the next chapter.

Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm hoping to churn out these chapters faster.

* * *

Alec's POV

We were driving up the path heading to the Cullen manor. No matter how many times I come up this drive, I am still stunned from the beauty of nature that surrounds the house. I felt myself calm when we got closer to the house. I smiled to myself when I felt Emmett's presence wash over me. He was home.

i was home.

As soon as I stepped out of the car he was by my side. I loved just being next to him, he made me feel so calm and centered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked me." I thought you guys were going shopping?"

"We had a little problem "Alice said sheepishly.

"What kind of problem?" Emmett asked.

"Well….." Alice started to say.

"Oh my gods Alice stop beating around the bush." Rosalie snapped. She turned to Emmett. "When we went to go pick him up Alec was attacked by a shape shifting demon twice.

"What!", Emmett roared.

His eyes started to turn black as he started to check Alec for any injuries.

"Really Emmett I'm fine "I told him.

He pulled me closer to him and tightened his grip on my waist.

"So what's the next step?" He asked us.

"We'll the demon said that there was more of them out there and that they were attacking witches who have powers." Alice said." So I say we find a witch under attack and capture the demon."

"And what, hold him for questioning?" I asked her.

"Why not, we could find out why you're under attack for all of a sudden." She said.

"We don't even know if they're targeting me" I tried to reason with her.

"They said they wanted to end the Halliwell line, your line" Rose imputed

"But what if we're wrong and someone gets hurts" I said looking at Emmett

"I'm willing to take that risk when it comes to you." He told me.

"All right then" Alice said clapping her hands. "Let's find ourselves a demon."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I turned to Rose. "So where should we do this thing?" I asked her

"I can answer that question, I have a surprise for you" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked warily

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" he said cheerily

"Close your eyes "he told me.

I closed my eyes, as soon as they were shut I felt Emmett pick me up in his arms and carry me up the stairs, seconds later I felt him place me on the ground.

"Open your eyes" he said quietly.

I opened my eyes and what I saw just amazed me, Emmett had made me my altar room. There was an area for my potions and a book podium for my book it was just amazing. I turn to him; he looked at my face trying to judge my reaction.

"Thank you so much" I told him, looking into his eyes that were shining with emotion. " I love it and you."

"No problem babe" he replied and lean down to give me a kiss.

I looked towards Alice and Rose." Let's get this done and over with"

We walked over to podium that surprisingly held my Book of Shadows. I looked to Emmett with a questioning look on my face.

"I heard you guys were going out so I sent Jasper and Edward to your house and grabbed all your witch stuff, so I could set them up." He said with a smile on his face. " Jasper brought the book up here when you guys pulled up."

I couldn't believe that he went through all that just to construct this room for me.

"Alright, so we need to find witches who are under attack, so where do we start?" I asked them.

"How about scrying for evil and we'll go from there." Alice suggested.

"Do you have any idea how much evil could be running around in the area?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

" Well It's all I could think of at the moment." Alice said defending herself.

"You're a psychic and that's all you could think of." Rose scoffed.

"Emmett where did you put the scrying crystals at?" I asked him ignoring the arguing siblings.

"There on the table next to the maps."He replied from next to the book.

I walked over to the table and picked up the one of the crystal and started circling it above the map of Washington,after a few moments the crystal dropped. I peered down at the map in surprise.

"Guys check this out" I called out to them

They rushed over to my side; thinking that something bad had happened.

"What's wrong? "Rose asked.

"The crystal landed in Forks, but I just can't tell where "I told her.

"Here try this" Alice said bringing over a map of Forks.

I circled the crystal above the map of Forks and instantly it dropped.

"That's my house "I said in shock." Oh my god dad"

"Let's go" Alice exclaimed.

We rushed out the room as I hopped on Emmett's back as we headed back to my house. Through the trip, all I can think about is my dad, and the things I wish I could have told him.

We stopped in front of my house door. I hopped off Emmett's back and opened the door. All was quiet in the house.

"Dad" I yelled.

As I continued to walk around I felt this pull urging be to the kitchen, as soon as I stepped into the area I saw my father's body on the floor surround by blood.

I let out a sob as my knee gave way and I hit the floor. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and lift me from the ground. I turned into Emmett's chest as I cried for my father; the father I barely got to know and will now never get to know.

"We need to call the police "Alice said softly

I looked around and saw that there were scorch marks everywhere and holes in the wall.

"We need to get rid of the magical evidence first" I told her

_The truth they cannot face _

_Remove the magical trace _

After I finished the spell, the scorch marks and holes disappeared. People would just think that it was a robbery gone wrong.

"Call them "I said softly

"I'm calling them now" Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"We need to stop them like now, they're killing innocent people "I said

"We will i promise" Emmett said.

"When Emmett?" I asked. "When another witch dies, I can't stand by and watch while innocent people are getting hurt."

I couldn't even deal with the emotions that I was feeling at the moment. I just needed to do something.

I couldn't even believe that he was gone, that he left me here.

"This stops now "I said in a whisper of a voice.

_My spirits low and my heart weak_

_Bring me the demon that I seek _

_Demons of fire and demons of gain_

_Bring forth the one that caused this pain _

The demon appeared before and took in the seen before him.

"Is the little witch angry that I killed daddy?" he sneered

"Don't talk about him" I yelled. I threw my arm out and sent him flying into a wall.

"Babe calm down "Emmett whispered into my ear. "Let's do what we came to do so we can get rid of him."

He was right, I was letting my emotions take control of me and I couldn't let them.

I waved my hands at the demon sending into the wall and pining him there.

"Why did you kill my Father?" I asked the demon. "What did you have to gain from it?"

"Why else" the demon replied struggling to free himself from the wall. "To destroy the rest of your line. With your father gone you're the last of your line."

"But he was innocent –"I said but was interrupted by the demon.

"Exactly, think little witchling, what sacred holiday is coming up." The demon laughed at me.

"Halloween, but what does that have to do with…."

"Halloween is the day when the spirits can once again roam the earth." The demon said.

Now it all clicked into place, the souls would come back but not to roam but to hound and destroy me.

"I won't let you "I all but shouted at the demon

"It's not me you have to worry about Witch my master will destroy you." He sneered at me.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy you" I told him.

Throwing my hand I sent a stream of fire toward him, destroying him on contact.

'What do we do now?" Rose Asked

"We need a plan because on Halloween this end "I said. " This just became really personal"

A/N Edited on 03/24/13


	14. Death

**Death **

_This is a filler chapter about Alec's pain towards his father's death. _

_The darkness the surrounds us brings comfort _

I stared out of my window facing out towards the dark forest. I sensed him coming before I saw him.

"What do you want?" I asked him without turning around.

"To see if you're all right "Emmett said. "I sensed your pain is was worried."

"I'm fine, you can go now" I said coldly. "I don't need you to hover over me."

He looked around the room to see burnt candles and potions ingredients everywhere. There was scorch marks on the wall and floors.

"Have you been hunting demons?" Emmett yelled. "Have you lost your mind Alec it's dangerous. You can't move on like this."

"Just because I'm doing things differently doesn't mean that there is a problem." I said emotionlessly

"We're soul mates Alec and there's a problem when you speak to me like that" He replied. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Soul mates are supposed to support and guide not judge" I snapped back.

"Then tell me what the problem is" He snapped. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"The problem is that it hurts to talk. It hurts to breathe; it hurts to have to wake up every day to an empty house." I cried. "So unless you have a way of bring my father back then I don't want to talk.

"So is that what you're not saying, that you blame me for not being able to save him." He said sadly

I looked up at him and stared him in the eye.

"I don't blame you Emmett I blame evil," I said. "Why do you think I'm doing this for kicks?

"Truthfully I think it's because it's easier for you to hole yourself up here then dealing with the real issue at hand." He said

I got up from my seat and started towards the door.

"I have things to do" I said trying to pass him.

"You're not going anywhere until you faced your problems." He said

He grabbed me and held me in his arms

"It's alright to hate him Alec."

Those words were all it took for me to finally break down.

"How could he leave me Emmett, he saved lives every day but couldn't save himself for me." I cried

"How could he think I could live without him?"

For death is but a passing phase of Life;

A change of dress, a disrobing;

A birth into the unborn again;

A commencing where we ended;

A starting where we stopped to rest;

A crossroad of Eternity;

A giving up of something, to possess all things.

The end of the unreal

The beginning of the real.

EDWIN LEIBFREED, "The Song of the Soul"


	15. Sights Unseen

_I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, life has been really hectic. But I have a feeling that you're going to enjoy it. _

* * *

**Compulsion **

I couldn't believe what's happening to me. I thought I could handle anything that was thrown my way. I tried to think of way to escape while I hid in this small room. It felt like I was being closed in on and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think of a spell that could get me out of this mess.

I heard the footsteps, now I'm almost in tears.

What did I do to deserve this?

Here she is the ultimate punisher.

"Alec, you promised you would try it on." Alice shouted through the dressing room door.

"Alice no, we been here for three hours and I'm ready to go home." I begged. "What do we really have to get that takes this long?"

"We have to pick a costume for tonight" She replied." You want to look good right."

"Okay but this is the last one "I said, knowing that I'll probably regret this later on.

"YAY, okay try this on, you're going to love it." She said.

I can't believe I let her talk me into this, I knew she meant well though.

After the death of my father, Alice had made it her sole mission to prevent me from slipping into a deep depression. So far we've been shopping for the last couple of days. It's all been leading up to this moment.

Today is Halloween, my dad's favorite holiday and the impending showdown with some demons.

So in honor of him the town was throwing a Halloween party in the town square. Everyone was supposed to be there even the guys from La Push, which should be interesting. I have never been to the reservation in La Push. I could tell the Cullen's were really nervous about them showing up, Even though they wouldn't tell me why.

But I have bigger fish to fry tonight.

I still have to worry about the demons that are coming. The only hint that we have to go on is the fact that the demon who killed my father said sprits would be coming after me. I've been checking the Book of Shadows for anyway to vanquish ghost, but so far all I've been able to come up with is a potion to kill ghost and nothing to banish them.

I've been training for days for this battle and so have the Cullen's. I didn't know if my powers would even be effective towards ghost, but Emmett refused to let me go in unarmed.

I was doing better than I thought I would be after my father's death. I guess I really didn't get to know my father in the way I wanted. I didn't even know he was a witch until he died. How could he have kept that secret from me?

Didn't he think I deserved to know?

I'm no longer going out of my way to fight demons, only when I have too. After Emmett confronted me in the attic a couple of days ago I've been able to work through my emotions and use them to my advantage. I learn that when my emotional level reaches a certain point the strength of my magic grows.

Emmett has been a godsend and is the only reason why I'm even able to get up in the morning. He's been there every step of the way. He is always there to catch me when I fall. I don't know what I would do without him.

Now back to the problem at hand.

I guess you could say I kind of set myself up for this. Since we all couldn't come up with our own costumes we had to resort to themes, the boys against the girls which for some reason included me.

The theme we picked for the boys were Fairy Tale characters and we got Huntress (Hunter). So Alice was course going as far as I was willing to let her go with the costumes. She wanted to keep to the theme but also make them sexy as well. And boy did she achieve her goal.

The outfit that Alice had picked for me was kind of exposing. I was wearing black leather shorts and a red tank with a cut up black sweater over it. I picked out my own black boots. I just had a feeling in my stomach that if today wasn't Halloween then I probably be arrested for looking like a hooker.

"Here is the last piece of your outfit." Alice said from behind the door.

I look up as she passes me an off the hips leather belt that has pouches in to hold my hunting knives.

It was perfect.

"Alright Alice can we go now" I wined.

"Sure lets go pay for this stuff and we can go." She replied through the door.

I took off the shorts and shirts and put on my more comfortable jeans and black sweater. I open the door to find Alice waiting for me.

"What's up shorty" I said with a smirk on my face.

She stuck her tongue out at in response. "You're lucky you're my best friend" Alice said.

"Don't I know it; you're the best friend anyone could ask for Ali." I told her, giving her a tight hug.

* * *

We started walking towards the checkout line; we had to meet Rosalie at the Wiccan store in an hour. We had to grab some supplies for tonight's events and it was better to be prepared for what my get thrown our way.

Me made it to the front of the line and placed the items on table to get rung up. I pulled out my credit card to pay for my stuff but of course Alice beat me to it. I shot her a glare to show her my irritation.

"Hey, don't get mad at me its Emmett's credit card; he refuses to allow us to pay for our stuff." She told me.

I rolled my eyes. That was so like Emmett he's been spoiling me rotting lately, but I was kind of enjoying all of the attention he's been showing be lately. It was his way of showing me how much he cared about me.

After we had paid for our stuff, we left the store and started walking down the streets of Port Angeles. It was nice day out considering it's been raining off and on for most part of the day.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure" I told her truthfully. "I have no idea what to except"

"It's going to be a blast you'll have the best time!" Alice said excitedly.

'You're right" I agreed with her." The guys are going to be speechless when they see our outfits."

We busted out into laughter at the thought. We were laughing so hard that we didn't even see Rosalie waiting for us out front of the Wicca shop.

"Why are my too best friends laughing without me?" Rose asked with a frown on her face.

"Sorry Rose, we were just imaging the guys face when they see our outfits for tonight" I told her.

"Your right that's funny" Rose said while joining in on the laughter.

"So, did you scope out the store yet?" I asked her.

"Yea, so far nothing out of the ordinary happened since I've been here." She said.

"So what are we looking for?" Alice asked.

"We're looking for a ritual to banish ghost." I said. "If we can't get rid of the demon we can at least get rid of the ghost that he's bringing to the party."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." Rose said.

We walked up the steps and entered the store. The first thing I noticed about the store was the smell. It was the smell that you would find in an antique store or bookshop. The walls were covered in old books and it had a sort of mystical presence to it that felt really welcoming.

There was no one in sight when we walked in; it was like the place was deserted.

"Hello!" I shouted out.

"Welcome young one" A voice said. It sounded like it was coming in from all sides. I could feel Alice and Rosalie press closer to me.

"Where are you?" Alice said.

"Can't you sense me young one?" The voice said.

"Something doesn't feel right." I whispered to them.

"Maybe we should go." Rose said.

We started to turn around and a flash a darkness passed by us.

"What the hell is going on here" I yelled into the store.

"Use your powers and find out." The voice said.

I was getting more nervous by the second, how did this thing even know that I have powers, let alone what I was.

"What do we do now?" I whispered to Alice.

"I think you should do what he says." Alice said.

"You want me to use my powers in public?" I asked her in disbelief.

"No, she's right use a spell to reveal whoevers hiding." Rose said.

"I don't have a spell for that" I told them.

"Are you a witch or what?" Alice said. "Just make it up."

"Okay here goes nothing"

_I call upon the ancestor's grace _

_To bring light into this space _

_Needing help for the impeding battle _

_Reveal the one that hides in shadows _

With a burst of light the room instantly cleared. I started looking around for wherever the voice was coming from. After adjusting to the light we started to spread out to look around the store. We went separate ways.

I went towards the back of the store, as I was walking passed by the bookshelves I started to hear whispering and they sound like wanted to warn me about something. Following my instincts I kept on my path and it leads me to a door. I admit I was a little apprehensive about opening it, but the warnings started to get louder and louder. I was about to reach out towards the door when I heard Alice call my name. I turn towards the sound of her voice giving the door one last glance.

I met up with Alice and Rose in the middle of the store.

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked them

"No, nothing" Rose said.

All of the sudden the lights in the store started to flicker and shades on the windows started to close blocking out the light.

"What the hell is going on here" Alice shouted into the dark.

"Good job young ones" The voice said from behind us.

We spun around to face an elderly man with cane standing in front of the door.

"Surprise" The old man said.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"I'm known by many names, but you can call me shaman." He said.

"Isn't that another name for a witch?" Alice asked him.

"Yes" He replied, "I've been around for many years, I've seen many things and I know actually what you three are."

"Stop playing games old man and spit it out already" Rosalie snarled at him.

The shaman turned towards Rose and he gazed into her eyes like he was searching for something.

"You've been through so much young one, but it seems that you're finally starting to heal." He said to Rose. "Being a vampire suits you well."

We were all stunned by what he just said; this man knew about vampires and witches. He was going to be powerful ally or a powerful foe; it was time to see which category that he fell into.

"What do you want from us?" I asked shaman.

'I think the question is what do you want from me?" he replied.

"I came here looking for help" I said.

"And help you will find." The shaman said spreading his arms wide. "You have the power to face your enemies you just need to believe that you do."

"I don't understand." I said confusedly. "I can't fight something that I can't see."

"That's the answer right there" He said with a smirk on his face. "Your powers allow you to interact with the spiritual realm. It's up to you how you use that power."

"You mean I can use my magic to beat them?" I asked." But how you can't fight ghosts"

"Look at what you did today; you forced the unseen to be showed and my doing so brought myself into your world where I could be defeated." He said wisely.

"Alec, it's the answers you been looking for." Alice said excitedly." If you made the ghosts flesh and blood we could easily take them out."

"But you would have to word it just right." Rose said quietly. "It's Halloween, the day when sprits can cross over, how can we just focus on the spirits that are coming after you without disturbing the other spirits?"

A bright idea just popped into my head and it was brilliant.

"A summoning circle would work." I said." If we lure the spirits to us and away from the others we can trap them into the circle make them flesh and then get rid of them with the potion that was in the Book of Shadows.

"That will work young one." The shaman said. "Now you need to hurry, it will be getting dark soon."

"He's right the party will be starting soon" Rosalie said."

"Thank you so much Shaman." I told him.

"The pleasure was all mine" He said." Now go, your destiny awaits."

I shot him a smile and motion towards the door for Rose and Alice to follow me outside. With our new plan I felt confident that tonight was going to go well."

* * *

**Shaman POV**

The witch fell for it. He doesn't even know that he's was getting played by a demon. I walked toward the back room and open the door to find the store keep tied up and bound to a chair in the middle of the room. I walked over to him and removed the gag from his mouth.

"I told you my plan would work." I told the man in front of me.

"You under estimate the power of this day he will destroy you." The shop keep said." He almost found me the spirits were guiding him."

"Your wrong he going to walk right into my trap." I said.

"Or are you going to be walking right into his." He said.

"What are you saying old man." I snarled at him.

'Your plan will backfire and the only one that you can blame is yourself." He said with a smile." His magic is stronger than either you or he realizes and in the end your ignorance will be your downfall."

I conjured a fire ball into my hand. "Well if that's the case then I have no further use for you now do I?" I asked him.

"Do what you wish demon" he said." My spirit will guide him in the afterlife I can't wait to see you burn in hell for your crimes.

I threw the fireball at the shop keeper and watched as he turned into ashes.

"The plan will work"

It has to.

A/n edited on 8/17/12


	16. The Last Vision

**The Last Vision **

_A/n: So I'm back! For those that have just started reading I would like for you to know that I've gone back through all my chapters and have edited all of them. So check them out and tell me what you think. _

* * *

The time has come and we're still not ready, the night that we've all been waiting for.

"Guys are you really not dressed yet!" Emmett yelled up the stairs to us.

"Beauty takes time Emmett", Rose shouted back. "You can't rush perfection."

Myself, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were getting for the big Halloween party that was happening tonight in the town square.

"I have to admit that I'm kind of nervous about tonight. " I said with worry in my voice.

"Why do you mean dear?" Esme asked. She moved to my side as she sensed my worry. She wasted no time bringing me into her arms. Esme has been really great to me since the death of my father a couple of months ago. She made me feel at home and part of the family.

"There just too many things that could go wrong and I can't risk someone getting hurt." I said to the room. "What if one of you gets hurt I wouldn't be able to stand it."

As one they all moved to comfort me because at that point I was close to tears. They were all I had left and I couldn't bear to lose anyone one of them.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Alec." Alice said confidently.

I know it was dumb to ask but I had to.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I'm insulted that you even have to ask me that." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." I told her. "Something is going to happen; I just don't if it's good or bad yet."

"Well lets worry about it when it happens okay," Rose said to comfort me. "Now come on so we can get dressed."

I walked to my closet to find the outfit that I had picked out to wear to this party. I grabbed the black leather shorts and black tank out of the closet.

I loved my outfit that Alice picked out for me; it fit like a second skin and was perfect for what I was attempting to do tonight. I thought about the feelings that I was having about tonight and for some reason I felt a sense of excitement underneath all the emotions.

"What's got you so worked up?" I turned to see Emmett standing in my doorway.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about tonight." I told him.

"Why?" He asked moving into the room.

"You're telling me that you didn't hear any of that conversation that we just had upstairs?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I want to hear you say it" He said moving to my side. "Tell me what's wrong"

It's become so much easier to talk to Emmett about anything, he always there for me even when I didn't even realize that he was there.

I turned in his arms to answer him. "I'm scared," I told him. "Is that what you wanted to hear, that I don't have everything under control.

"NO one is saying that you have to be control all of the time" Emmett said to me. "All I'm saying is that you don't need to be strong all of the time."

"If I'm not strong enough someone else will die!" I yelled at him. "I can't let that happen again,"

I reached up with my hand to brush his cheek lightly "I won't let it happen again."

_Count to ten and watch the sheep _

_Let your body slip into slumber deep _

Emmett stumbled away from me and dropped to his knees

"Alec pleases not this" He whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry baby." I told him with tears in my eyes "I love you so much, I couldn't handle it if something happen to you. "

_Count to ten and watch the sheep _

_Let your body slip into slumber deep _

His body hit the floor and he slipped into a deep sleep. I bent and gave him a small kiss on the lips. I couldn't have him get hurt. I know I was being selfish but I didn't care. I would always put Emmett first even before myself.

I pray to god that he forgives me.

* * *

"Guys I'm ready to go" I yelled to the house.

I left the room to face whatever was to come

"Hey Alec where's Emmett?" Alice asked me.

"He went to go setup for tonight" I lied to her. Emmett had setup the site hours ago. "He's just going to meet us there."

"I love your outfit dear" Esme said giving my outfit a look of approval.

I was looking drop dead sexy and I knew it and the only one I really wanted to see it was knocked out cold on my bedroom floor.

I was wearing the black biker shorts with a ripped black tank. I was wearing my black calf boots with a hunting knife on the side and I had my hair in a ponytail.

"Thank you Esme" I replied to her. "I love your outfit as well."

Esme was decked out me a beautiful long white dress. She also wore a garland of flowers on her head. Esme was going as Mother Nature.

Rose and Alice were decked out in their hunter gear as well. Rose was wearing biker shorts as well, but with knee high stiletto shoes. She wore a green tank top and had hunting knife in a belt on her waist. Rose had her hair just like mine in a low ponytail.

She was dressed to kill literally.

Alice on the other hand was decked out in all combat attire with army fatigue pants tucked in to combat boots with a tight black tank top. Her hair was brushed down and straight.

"We look hot guys "Alice said looking around at her family.

"Amen to that sister." A voice said from behind us.

I spun around to see who was behind me and my jaw dropped.

It was Emmett

* * *

**Emmett POV **

I couldn't believe that Alec had cast that spell on me to keep me here. But what he didn't know was that as his soul mate I'm mostly immune to his spells. For some reason I'm able to fight through whatever magic that Alec had cast on me.

I could understand why he did it. Alec had become more protective of me since the death of his father. It felt kind of weird to be since being the dominant one in the relationship I was already protective of him, if he felt that the situation was too dangerous, he would magically try to keep me from the action.

I was coming out of the slumber that Alec had put me under and I was hearing the conversation that was taken place downstairs. I heaved myself off the floor and headed into the hallway.

I walk down the stairs to head to where my family was talking and I took in what everyone was wearing to the party. I loved the costumes that the girls were wearing; the hunter gear was doing wonders for their bodies. Esme was a vision in white dressed like Mother Nature while her mate was dressed to look like Count Dracula. I and the rest of the guys were dressed like angels.

"We look hot guys" I heard Alice say to the family.

"Amen to that sister." I said back when I directly behind Alec.

He turned around so fast it wasn't even funny.

"What are you doing here" He asked me still stunned by my appearance.

"Your magic only has a small effect on me babe." I told him even though my family was looking so confused in the background.

"Alec, what's going on?" Esme asked.

He looked her straight in the eye and answered her, "I cast a spell on Emmett." He told her.

"What kind of spell?" Carlisle asked him.

"It was a slumber spell; it was supposed to render him unconscious for at least five hours." He told him.

"Alec, why would you do such a thing?" Rose asked moving to his side.

"It was the only way to stop the vision from coming." He said while looking at the ground.

You could have heard a pin drop ….

* * *

A/N **sorry for the cliff hanger, but I really wanted to stretch out this chapter because I'm trying to insert a new concept into the story. Also I'm trying to see if I really want one of the wolves to imprint on Alec. I feel that I would make him the same as Bella and I really hated her, but let me know your thoughts if I should and which wolf should imprint on him. **

**Alec **


	17. The Aftermath

**The Vision Aftermath **

Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been focused on my other story The Unholy Coven (check it out) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review good or bad, just let me know what you think. P.S this is just a filler for now.

(Alec's POV)

"What do you mean you had a vision?" Rosalie asked me with a look of disbelief on her face and she wasn't the only one. All the Cullen's were staring at me like I've lost my mind.

"I mean that I had a vision." I told her sarcastically. "You know like seeing into the future." Rosalie hissed at me in frustration.

"Children calm down." Esme told us trying to defuse the situation between Rose and me. Even though we were extremely close we argued like cats and dogs.

"How did you copy my power Alec?" Alice asked me. "I don't remember having a vision of you in a while."

"I don't know it just happened, I'm not even sure what triggered it." I told her. "It just came out of nowhere."

"Well what happened in the vision?" Jasper asked.

I closed my eyes trying to push back the fear and panic that came along every time I thought of the vision I had of Emmett.

"We were in the forest battling some demons or something when one of them threw a fireball in my direction and before it could hit me Emmett jumped in front of me taking the attack." I told them solemnly. "It happens so fast and then he went up in flames and it was like the world just came to a halt and I knew that I had to stop the vision from happening."

"So you used magic on me." Emmett asked me in disbelief. I knew what I did was not the best but I was desperate, I don't know what I would do if something where to happen to Emmett.

I turned to look at Emmett straight in the eyes. "Look, I'm sorry okay." I told him. "I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't think of another way to protect you."

"We're soul mates Alec we protect each other." Emmett replied back. "How do you think I would feel if something happened to you?

I couldn't even look at him after that. I had crossed a line and I needed to make things right.

"Your right, I'm sorry Emmett." I said knowing that behind that smirk of his I really hurt him. "I've never meant to hurt you love."

"I know you didn't" He said moving to wrap his arms around me." But you need to promise me that you will never do that again."

"I promise." I said. I leaned up to place a chaste kiss to his cold lips.


End file.
